


Means To An End

by NoxyHart



Series: The Good Intentions Trilogy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Gore, Disfigurement, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxyHart/pseuds/NoxyHart
Summary: Castiel was freed from Crowley's control due to Gabriel and it cost the archangel dearly. Now Gabriel is the one that the demon wants. Can Sam, Dean, and Castiel keep the King of Hell away from the archangel until he recovers from the very poison he gave the demon?





	1. Waiting For Redeption

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sequel that was never supposed to happen. I had planned to allow Justify the Means to be a stand alone fic but because of Idkbear I decided to let it happen. So without further ado here is Means to an End.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own it but having my own personal blonde archangel has it's appeal.

_Chapter 1: Waiting for Redemption_

Eighteen pictures all in black and white hung along the wall of a cellar. The same three people were in every picture. A rather rugged looking man with short hair, a taller one with long hair, and a shorter man wearing an overcoat. These three were his family. A family he had lost because of a simple act he had done out of love. Each picture had the three of them doing something different. One was in a diner, another on a beach, and yet another of them sitting on a bed and watching a movie together. Normal every day scenes. Yet each picture was cherished and treated as if it were worth more then gems or precious metals. Each one represented hope to the cellar’s lone occupant.

Frost lined the walls and floors in some spots of the cellar, giving the room a chill, which was not unusual for this time of the year. The cellar’s occupant didn’t hate it despite being naked on the concrete floor; he relished it. With each visible breath he released into the air, the cold made itself known and helped him. His fever was raging once more and the frozen underground room that served as his prison was most likely the only thing that was keeping his temperature from reaching dangerous levels. Which is why his captor refused to allow him to leave it despite the fact he could barely walk let alone move.

Bleary eyes opened and focused on the dish of water that was only a few feet away. He would gladly kill for a drink from it right now. He had despised it at first, being given food and water in bowls reserved for pets but he never let it show. Instead he had cracked a joke about being grateful that they were giving him food and not actual kibble. His joke had gotten him a kick to the face for it and his response of laughter to the abuse had escalated from there.

With a moan of pain he rolled away from the dishes and towards the wall where the floor was cooler. The concrete under him was already burning hot from his fever. He needed to try and cool down. The frost hit his skin and his moan turned to one of pleasure even though the rough concrete reopened the wound on his side once again. He couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. Right now he just wanted to break his fever and survive until tomorrow. Tomorrow was the first of the month, picture day. Another picture to give him hope.

There was a grating sound from behind him, the sound of the heavy iron bar being removed from the door to his prison. He closed his eyes, Crowley probably wanted to play again, something that he didn’t have the strength for. The door was pulled open slowly and he could hear the sounds of more then one person. Looks like the King of Hell had brought company today, he must want to either show him off or was going to show them the best way to inflict pain on an angel.

The door was pulled completely open and there was the sound of several voices in varying stages of shock. He couldn’t blame them either. Crowley didn’t care about the marks he left on him. Bruises, burns, cuts, broken bones, he had it all. Whips marks that went from his shoulders to the back of his knees, boot and hand shaped bruises, and the worst was the bloody and broken ankle he had received from the demon’s pet hell hound. That was his punishment for a rather lame escape attempt. To his credit he did make it to the front door before the hound got him.

The footsteps came closer and he closed his eyes, not wanting to give a face to his tormenters, it gave him less nightmares that way. A hand came down and touched his neck and he flinched, startling the person who was attempting to check his pulse. Instead of receiving a harsh blow for his movement those hands carefully gripped him and rolled him over. He kept his eyes closed as he felt those hands wander over his face, moving his much longer, dirty blonde hair away from his face. It drew a hiss from him when they skimmed over the large cut that dominated most of his left cheek.

He heard the voices speaking in low tones and fingers skimmed along the wound in his side before following the purple lines of the poison that spread outward from the source. A growl echoed in the room but it sounded too high pitched to be a hell hound and it made him wonder just what was making the noise. There was a scuffling sound following the growl and the sound of plastic and something sloshing. Something touched his lips and he weakly batted it away, he didn’t want whatever they were trying to force into him. Forcing himself to focus he listened to what was being said.

“He doesn’t want it.”

“He needs it. Look at him. Try again.”

“He hasn’t opened his eyes since we came in. I don’t think he’s even coherent enough to realize it’s us. What more can we do?”

“Try again. I would but if those lines on his body are what I think then I am unable to help until we get him someplace safe. I cannot risk exposing myself if we are to help him.”

“Damn that Crowley! As soon as that demon scum bucket decides to show his face I’m going to blow it off!”

The plastic was pressed against his lips again and he weakly attempted to roll away but he was easily held in place. These people may not be friends of Crowley but that didn’t mean that they were his friends. An archangel was a powerful thing to possess, even one in his condition. He might just end up being another prize for a demon or some power hungry human who thought they knew best. The plastic was pressed to his lips once more and he pressed his lips shut.

Fingers gently traced his cheek. “Gabriel can you hear me? I need you to take a drink. It’s just water okay? I promise. Just take a drink please.”

Water? That sounded really good. The plastic was pressed to his lips once more and something cool dribbled out and across his dry lips. He swallowed what little bit he was given and tried to follow the plastic when it was removed. He wanted more! He sat up a little bit hoping that whoever it was would get the hint but the plastic didn’t come back. A groan left his lips before he could stop it.

“He wants more.”

“He’s going to have to wait. We don’t need him throwing up.”

“He’s an angel. That won’t happen. Trust me. Give him some more. It might work towards stabilizing his condition.”

The blessed water came back, still at a trickle but he drank down every drop he was allowed. The water was ice cold and though it settled in his stomach like a rock, it felt amazing. His fevered body began to react almost immediately. His fever was beginning to break and he could feel the tremors that normally wracked his body start to return. Another wonderful side effect of his poison.

“He’s starting to shake. Is he going to be okay?”

“I am uncertain. Maybe once we get him to a safe location I can better help him. The box contains everything I will need to help heal him.”

“You sure it’s even safe to try and move him? I mean look at him! He been torn to shreds by that asshole! He certainly can’t walk out of here.”

“We no longer have a choice. If we leave him here he will die. Crowley will make sure of that. To be honest I am surprised that Gabriel has managed to survive this long.”

“Speaking of the asshole demon King of Hell, how much time to we have? I don’t want him to catch us with our pants down.”

“Less then ten minutes. We need to leave.”

“Help me with him. We need to get him up.”

He felt a second set of hands grab him and he let out a whine weakly batting at them. Moving would mean pain. Pain meant blackouts and blackouts meant that he had no way to defend himself. He’d blacked out several times and when he awoke none if it had been pretty. He’d had everything from a demon touching him in rather inappropriate ways to a hell hound trying to turn him into a chew toy. He was not going to move unless someone gave him a damn good reason.

“Damn it Gabriel! Stop trying to fight us. We’re on your side you feathered asshole.”

Feathered asshole? There was only one person who ever dared to call him that. He opened his eyes, looking up, trying to see if he was right about who was in the room but the lights blinded him and he was forced to close them again. He felt something drape over him and he was suddenly lifted. He couldn’t stop the cry of pain that was wrenched from his throat at the suddenly movement. His cuts opened once more and pain laced through him. He clutched weakly at the fabric that was under his fingers and his head rolled and came to rest on the shoulder of whoever was being kind enough to carry him out of this hell hole.

“I’m really sorry about this Gabriel but I’m the only one that can carry you right now. This is going to hurt. Don’t worry. If you can just hold on till we get you out then you won’t have to deal with anymore pain okay?”

Another weak moan left him and he allowed his body to go limp and rest against the person carrying him. Everything that came after that was a blur because of the pain lacing through him like fire. There were gun shots that rang out, the screams of demons, and the growls of a hell hound. He was next aware of the motions of being in a car, the roar of the engine barely covered by the sounds of music and the feeling of fingers in his hair. He faded out again at some point and when he awoke again he was laying in a bed in a cheesy motel room.

He rolled over feeling that his body was covered bandages. His fever was back and his body was starting to cramp again. He tossed trying to get comfortable but it was no use. The poison had to run its course. He twisted trying to get free of the blankets and managed to roll completely off the far side of the bed. A curse left his lips until he realized that the floor wasn’t carpet but tile. Ice cold tile that felt amazing. He drifted in and out, rolling over when he needed to to remain cool.

The next thing he was aware of was someone picking him up off the floor and tucking him back into the bed. He didn’t want to go back in the bed. He liked the floor. It was so much cooler. The blankets were replaced but these were different then the last ones. These ones felt like ice. He moaned as he was wrapped up in them and he felt a prick in his arm. Sleep began to take him and he felt lips press against his brow and fingers in his hair.

“I’m sorry we took so long Gabriel. We’ll make this right. Everything is going to be fine now.”

That voice! He knew that voice! Sam! He was with Sam! He struggled to open his eyes but whatever he had been given was too strong. He was falling. He didn’t want to sleep! Summoning what little bit of strength he could from his weakened Grace he managed to open his eyes. Standing over him with a soft smile and worried green eyes was none other then Sam Winchester.

“Sam...” He managed to weakly croak out.

“It’s okay Gabriel. Just sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up okay?” Sam said softly.

He nodded and his eyes slid closed and for the first time in a long time he slept.


	2. A Rugged Path

_Chapter 2: A Rugged Path_

 

Gold eyes stared up at the mirrored ceiling in confusion. He could see himself laying in a bed of what appeared to be a nautical theme motel room. It was done in blues and sea greens with a dark blue tiled floor. He could see himself laying in a king sized bed, with bandages covering most of his body. With a groan he managed to get himself into a sitting position as he wracked his brain trying to remember how he got here. Last thing he remembered was Crowley’s hell hound grabbing him by the ankle and dragging him back to the cellar with the Hell King laughing at his screams as he went.

Looking around he noticed that his bed was sitting right next to the bathroom. Seeing how he was alone he saw no harm in getting cleaned up. His last ‘shower’ hadn’t been a very good one and it involved freezing water and a high powered hose. Getting to his shaky legs he managed to hobble into the bathroom and draw a hot bath for himself. He pulled off the bandages before getting into the water and sent a small prayer to his Dad that this place had copious amount of hot water, having needed to refill the tub twice before he was fully clean. The water did wonders for his wounds as well, cleaning them out and making them feel much better than they did.

Once clean and dry Gabriel wanted to get dressed but all he found was a bathrobe. Not wanting to get caught nude he wrapped the rather large towel around himself and threw the robe over it before going back into the main part of the motel. As he stepped out of the bathroom the door to the room opened and in walked Sam and Dean, both of them carrying bags. Dean gave him a wave when he saw Gabriel standing by the bathroom but Sam’s face split into a large grin that could have powered a small city.

“Look who finally decided to wake up. About time. I thought the princess here was going to wear a hole in the floor with all his pacing.” Dean said, setting his bag on the small coffee table the was at the foot of the beds and earning a glare from Sam. “So how are you feeling?”

Gabriel gave Dean a weak smile. “I think this has been the most aware and active I’ve been in at least a month.”

“Try two.” Sam said dumping his bag full of medical supplies on the other bed to be sorted. “You’ve been drifting in and out since we got you out. After your fever spiked really bad Cas got us some hospital supplies and we managed to keep you cool while Cas tried to get the antidote to work on you.”

“Oh.” Gabriel said weakly, as he had been out a lot longer then he thought. “I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble.”

“No trouble. Just worry. Cas is checking on something right now or else he’d be here too.” Dean said opening his bag and laying food out on the table. “I hope you don’t mind but we got you a couple burgers and some fries with a milk shake. Cas said you don’t have the same problems about going for long periods of time without food like us weak humans.”

Gabriel stared at the food, then at the bed. He wanted to eat but he was also so very tired still. The poison wasn't completely gone yet. The lines on his body proved it. Yet eating would help his body fight it off better then sleeping would. The choice was taken from him when Sam quickly stripped the sheets and blankets and replaced them with new ones, setting the old ones aside for housekeeping. The archangel gratefully hopped over to the bed and arranged the pillows so he could sit up. As soon as he was settled Sam brought him his food and drink.

“There you go. Think you’ll be okay or will you need some help?” Sam asked.

“Just because I’ve been eating out of a dog dish doesn’t mean I don’t remember how to eat like a normal person.” The archangel said jokingly. “I was just glad that they didn’t feed me actual kibble.”

That drew a wince from both hunters and it let the archangel know that they had taken the time to at least inspect his cellar. Crowley had made him eat and drink from two dog dishes that had his name on them after he had thrown a bowl of food at the demon. Seeing the King of Hell covered in oatmeal had been more then worth the humiliation.

“Gabe just how long-”

“When is Cassie due back? I want to see how he’s been holding up.” Gabriel said, not really wanting to talk about what went on.

Sam glared at him for the sudden change of subject. Dean just shook his head understanding that it was far too soon for the angel. Gabriel needed time to get himself straight before he could, or even would, talk about what he endured. Even Castiel still had issues talking about his time with Crowley and it had been over a year and a half.

“Cas should be back in a few more hours. He said he was going to look at some scrolls for something.” Dean said. “Something about wanting to find out more about that yellow shit of yours.”

That pulled a frown from the archangel. “Why would he need some scrolls? I gave him the box.”

“Yeah you did but even after giving you the antidote you still seem to have the poison in you.” The youngest Winchester said. “It’s upsetting him pretty bad.”

“Provided that I’m awake before my next bout of symptoms hit and that Cassie is here I can fix it myself.” Gabriel said dipping his fries into his shake and eating them. “Then I’m in for a long wait while my wings begin to heal.”

“Need to regrow your feathers like Cas did?” Sam asked.

The archangel looked away. “Something like that.”

“Gabe?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Gabe you need to--”

“I said I don’t want to talk about Sam. Please.”

“Not talking about it--”

“Sammy.” Dean snapped. “Listen to me. Gabriel just spent a lot of time being at the mercy of a very cruel demon. He needs time to get back into the swing of things. Right now he just wants to relax, eat, and recover. Therapy can wait until he’s had time to process everything okay? Personal experience talking here.”

Sam frowned at his brother who was now focusing on eating his burger. He glanced back at the archangel who apparently found his burger very interesting as well. With a sigh he grabbed up his own food and began to eat. The younger Winchester knew Gabriel well enough that he knew the angel would crack jokes about what had happened and wouldn’t actually try and deal with it. Deciding to try again later he instead took the time to check over the archangel’s wounds.

“You should be glad we have Cas around.” Sam said as he carefully checked each puncture wound. “We didn’t know that a hell hound bite had venom in it.”

“Stupidly enough the venom only really affects angels.” Gabriel said glancing down at the wound. “It’s what I got for trying to escape. Crowley thought it was hilarious seeing me get dragged around by my ankle. Don’t know how far it dragged me but it was enough.”

“How many times did you try to escape?” Dean asked. “Cause that damn place was a fricken maze of empty room after empty room.”

“Sorry for the lack of decor.” Gabriel said around a mouthful of burger. “My host hadn’t finished moving out yet.”

“Moving out?” Sam asked, grabbing a roll of bandages to wrap around the angel’s ankle. “Why would Crowley move out?”

Gabriel finished his burger and moved on to the fries. “He moved us every three months. I guess he just wanted to make sure I wasn’t found anytime soon.”

“Will you answer one more question for me?” Sam asked quietly, focusing on wrapping the ankle in his hands.

“I don’t see why not.” The angel said with a hiss. “I’ve got nothing to hide.”

“How long were you with Crowley?”

When Gabriel didn’t answer Sam looked up at him, finding the angel was staring at the food in his hands. There was a pain in his golden eyes that made the youngest hunter’s heart clench painfully in his chest. The blonde seemed to struggle with himself for a minute before he gave a small nod. Hopefully it meant that they would get an answer.

“Did you know that among angels and demons that psychological torture is commonly used along with the physical? Emotional is used sometimes as well but not very often and when it is it’s mainly used by angels. Demons lean more towards the sexual aspect of torture since it happens to be the most weakening among humans.” Gabriel stated in a matter of fact tone, as if he were simply talking about the weather or a picnic.

“Sometimes in order to keep a valuable asset alive the physical is delivered and the psychological is used to give the asset a reason to endure whatever is being done. This didn’t start becoming commonplace among angels till after Lucifer fell and his children began spreading their terror. Demons used it the most when they were able to actually capture an angel that didn’t kill themselves first. That in itself was very rare. Most angels would rather die then allow themselves to be captured.

“In order to keep any asset alive they needed to have something that meant a great deal to them. It could be anything but most of the time it would be a loved one that was used. A mate or a fledgling in most instances. Those always seemed to work the best. A sibling could be used but it really would depend on the sibling and the same could be said for using a parent but again it really depends. You know exactly what I’m talking about right Dean?” Those gold eyes flicked up to stare at the man in question. “Who did they show you?”

Dean swallowed hard and threw his half finished burger down. “Mostly Sammy. Sometimes mom and dad. Bobby less then that.” He said in such a low tone that it was barely heard.

Gabriel nodded. “It hurt. I know. I’m sorry for that.”

Sam frowned, wondering exactly what point the angel was trying to make. Gabriel wouldn’t just start talking about a random thing unless there was a point to it. Leave it to the Trickster to play games when all they really wanted was a straight answer.

With a sigh Gabriel returned to his lecture. “Crowley is the type of demon that knows exactly where to hit someone where it hurts. Just like he did with Castiel. He knew that Castiel’s love for Dean would force him to take becoming a slave to a demon over being dead. Why? Because he knew that Castiel would rather live and be able to see Dean even if he hated him then to die and never see him again. That’s just the way he operates.

“The same could be said for me even though he had only truly been in my company once. Crowley knew exactly what my weakness was and made sure to force me into a position where I had no choice but to act. His plan...The plan he was going to use to get you and Castiel back together involved putting the two of you in a position where he would have been force to chose who lived and died and then bargain with the only thing he had left to give the demon. I had no choice but to show my hand and do what I could to save everyone. In doing so I revealed my weakness.”

“That sick twisted--When I get my hands on him I and going to dump his ass in salty holy water and watch him burn!” Dean said jumping up.

“Don’t worry. I plan on having revenge for that and more but I still need to make my point don’t I?” Gabriel asked softly. “I’m sure you looked around my lovely cellar. I’m sure you saw the dishes with my name on them and the chains and various other little goodies strode around.”

“Yeah we saw them and that so called ‘toy box’ Crowley had for you.” Dean said, his voice still carrying the anger he felt. “I hope you don’t mind but when Cas saw the dog dishes with your name he kinda lost it and broke them in a fit of joy.”

Gabriel let out a weak chuckle at that, shifting so that Sam could help him out of the robe and towel and could begin replacing the bandages on his back. “You’d be proud of just how I earned them. I wish I had a camera. I had the King of Hell covered in oatmeal. He looked good in it.”

That had Sam casting a glance at his brother. They remembered the time when the demon had shown up to so they could ask him something. He had been pissed and there were traces of oatmeal all over him. That had been roughly six months ago. Gabriel had been with the demon for at least six months. A feeling of guilt settled heavily over both of them. They’d only started looking for the archangel three months ago when the demon began hinting that he was close to having a new angel slave.

“Anyway I’m sure you saw the pictures that were on the wall right?”

“You mean those?” Sam asked nodding to the pictures that were sitting next to his laptop. “I don’t know why but Cas was pretty insistent that we take them with us.”

Gabriel gave the pictures a sad smile. He didn’t need to see them to know what they looked like. He’d stared at them so often that they were burned into his mind. Dean walked over to them and picked them up glancing through them. He was curious as to how some them were taken but was pretty sure the angel wouldn’t know.

“So what’s so special about these pictures of us?” Dean asked.

“They were my reason to endure. Since my capture Crowley would give me a reason to keep going in the form of seeing you three in those pictures.” Gabriel said softly. “They were my hope. They gave me the strength to resist saying yes to Crowley and his damned collar. At the beginning of each month he would bring me one. You guys pulled me out right before I was due to get my next one.”

Sam stilled behind him, his fingers resting against the still healing wounds on his back. “You...You got a picture a month for the entire time you were with him?” His voice was shaking.

“Yeah. I don’t think Crowley realized that each one gave me the power to resist him even more.” Gabriel said. “I don’t think I would have been able to resist if he didn’t give them to me.”

Dean flipped through the pile, counting each picture. “There’s eighteen pictures here.”

“Yup. Would have been nineteen.” Gabriel said leaning back against the pillows once more now that Sam was done. “I guess I owe you for saving me.”

“There are eighteen pictures here.”

The blonde frowned, turning to look at the hunter. “Yes Dean. There are eighteen pictures.”

“Eighteen. One a month. One picture for each month he had you.” Dean’s voice had taken on a strange edge to it.

“If you want to count the one I would have gotten right before you saved me then it’s actually nineteen.” The archangel said. “Nineteen and a half actually.”

“When the hell did he grab you?” Dean asked turning glaring green eyes to him.

Gabriel swallowed hard and fought to keep his reaction normal. “The day I left. He followed me after you told me to leave. Crowley caught me off guard and manage to stab me with a poisoned blade.”

“You...You...”

The archangel tensed, not liking the pallor the the eldest Winchester’s skin was taking on. That last time someone had turned that color, he had ended up getting a lashing that lasted nearly two hours. Dean suddenly snapped and he turned kicking the closest thing to him and sending it slamming into the far wall. Gabriel flinched, jerking away from the hunter. He closed his eyes and fought to get his breathing under control. This was Dean. Dean wouldn’t hurt him. Dean had saved him.

He jerked when not one but two hands settled over his white knuckled grip on the robe he was still half wearing. He opened his eyes to find that both Sam and Dean were kneeling next to the bed with a hand on his own. There was a sadness in both of them that he couldn’t understand. Why were they sad? They had saved him!

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No. Not at all.” Sam said. “We’re the one who should be apologizing to you.”

“Why should you apologize? You didn’t do anything wrong. You saved me! If anything I should be thanking you and owe you a debt to my eyeballs.” The archangel said softly. “Probably more then that since you guys are the only ones who actually know I’m alive and would have even bothered trying to save me.”

Dean let out a frustrated noise as he pulled away. “You shouldn’t be thanking us. We’ve only been looking for you for three months!”

“I figured as much. You have no reason to otherwise. I guess I should send a prayer of thanks to my Dad that you even came at all after what I did.” The blonde said with a shrug.

“That’s not what family does Gabriel!” Dean snapped. “We should have known something was wrong the longer you stayed away!”

That had the blonde raising an eyebrow. “I feel like I’m going to be asking this question a lot but why? Why should it matter how long I was gone? Why should it matter that you haven’t been looking for me for that long? Why should it matter what I went through? I’m here. I’m alive. I think that counts as a win in my book.”

That had the brunette snapping. “BECAUSE FAMILY DOESN’T ABANDON EACH OTHER GABRIEL! SOMETHING YOU WOULD KNOW IF YOUR OWN FAMILY WASN’T SO FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD! WE NEVER SHOULD HAVE SENT YOU AWAY! NOT FOR TRYING TO SAVE SOMEONE YOU LOVE!”

Gabriel frowned and opened his mouth to retort but a cramp attacked his body so suddenly that it was all he could do not to scream. He doubled over in pain gasping. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and tried to breath through the pain. He felt two pairs of hands gently shift him around until he was laying flat. Now that he laying down he wasn’t sure how he could have missed the fever that he was running. Oh that would be why. He’d had a distraction.

“Shit Gabriel are you okay?” Sam asked. “What’s wrong?”

“The poison. My next wave of symptoms are here.” Gabriel managed to grit out between clenched teeth. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Is there anything special we need to do?” The taller asked.

“Just...keep me cool. Like before.”

“And the pain?” Dean asked as he grabbed what looked like pool raft from under the bed.

“I don’t know. Gag me if you have to.” Gabriel said before another cramp ripped through him dragging a loud cry from his lips. “I won’t be able to stop my screams.”

Sam was rummaging through the medical stuff they just got. He managed to find the insulin needles they bought and tore open the box to pull two out. Going over to their emergency medical kit he pulled out a small bag of vials. Finally finding the right ones he measured out the proper doses and brought the needles over to the angel. Sam quickly but carefully slid the first needle into Gabriel’s arm and dispensed the liquid drawing a hiss from him.

“What...What did you just give me?”

Sam winced. “Sorry. Didn’t think to ask, last time you weren’t exactly aware of me doing this. That was just a shot of morphine. It seemed to help last time and Cas said you wouldn’t get addicted. The next one is a muscle relaxer. It’ll stop the cramps.”

Gabriel nodded and already he could feel the medication starting to numb the cramps. The next needle slid under his skin and damn if this one didn’t burn worse then the first one. The combination of the two drugs left him feeling lightheaded. He laid his head down on the pillow and stared up at the brothers through blurry eyes. There was a rustling sound behind them a figured appeared. He felt something feathery touch his brow.

“Sleep Gabriel. I’ll be here when you next awaken.”

“Cassie...” The archangel whispered before he fell into darkness once more.


	3. Healing Hurts

_Chapter 3: Healing Hurts_

This time when Gabriel awoke in the dim light his eyes managed to fix upon something that sent his heart stuttering into his throat. Staring at him were a pair of blue eyes. There were fixed on him and it was all he could do not to jump up and head for the nearest exit. As afraid of those eyes as he was he still couldn’t stop himself from calling out quietly.

“M-Michael?” His voice shook.

Those eyes filled with confusion. “Gabriel? Are you alright?”

Gabriel forced his heart to return to it’s normal place in his chest. While he was right about the blue eyes staring at him belonging to an angel, he was wrong about which angel it was. These eyes didn’t belong to his warrior brother, but instead to Castiel, who was sitting just out of arms reach on the bed. Gabriel took a moment to just breath, glad that it was just his younger brother.

“I’m fine. The fever just leaves me...disoriented.” Gabriel admitted in a hushed tone. “I thought you...The last time I saw Michael, his vessel had the same dark hair and blue eyes. I’m okay now.”

“Your fever has broken again.”

“I know. What are you doing here?”

Confusion returned to those blue eyes. “I told you that I would be here when you awoke.”

That brought a weak chuckle from the archangel’s lips. “I mean what are you doing watching me at--” There was a pause as gold eyes sought out the clock. “--six in the morning when you should be sleeping with your mate?”

Castiel got up and moved over to the other bed. Gabriel watched as Dean rolled over and turned sleepy green eyes on his before linking his fingers with his angel’s. Castiel smiled at the action and leaned down and placed a kiss on the hunter’s cheek. Gabriel smiled sadly at the sight.

“Aren’t you two cute?” Gabriel snarked before becoming serious. “I am happy for you both.”

Castiel smiled as well before turning serious. “I was waiting for you to wake so we could talk. We’ve all been worried about you. The poison is still affecting you. I am just grateful that Sam seemed to know what you needed.”

The archangel smiled at that but it was a bit on the bitter side. “Yeah. Sam was always able to figure out what I needed without really trying. He’s good at that.”

Blue eyes narrowed. “Or maybe you finally decided to let Sam see the angel that hides behind your Trickster mask brother.”

“Yeah. Yeah I did.” Gabriel spat bitterly. “And look what it got me. I managed to fuck up the best thing I had going for me. The story of my life in a nutshell.”

Castiel frowned at the cursing but didn’t call the archangel out on it; there were more pressing matters first. “I do not believe that you have ruined your relationship with Sam. He seemed upset when he realized that he had unintentionally ended your courtship. Even more so once I explained to him what the significance of giving a feather means to an angel.”

Gabriel’s eyes went wide and he pushed himself into a sitting position; he wanted to wring his brother’s neck. “Castiel you bastard!” He hissed out, far louder then he should have.

“Quiet or you’ll wake Sam.” 

Gabriel felt the bed shift and looked down at the bed. Sam was sleeping next to him in the same bed. A small flame of hope burned in his chest before he snuffed it out. Sam was out of his reach now. That didn’t stop him from reaching out moving those brown locks away from his sleeping face. Sam let out a small noise and leaned into the touch before settling once more. Gabriel recalled the nights after they starting dating how he would watch the youngest hunter sleep and keep his nightmares at bay. It seemed like only yesterday and yet it was forever ago. He had missed it.

“I never intended Sam to know what my feather stood for.” Gabriel whispered, unwilling to take his eyes off of Sam.

“And why not? The point of a courtship is to acquire a soul mate bond.” Castiel said, he was truly confused by his brother’s actions.

“Because Sam admitted to me that he wasn’t sure he’d ever be comfortable enough to engage in a sexual relationship with a male.” There was a bitterness in the angel’s voice but there was also acceptance. “I told him that if he wanted I could get a different vessel, a female one, but he said he liked this one too much for me to change. So I didn’t push. I’ve managed to fuck up every relationship I’ve had since I was with Lucifer. I was willing to take what Sam could give me. He would have someone who would be willing to move heaven and earth for him and I would take whatever bit of affection he would give me. Not a bad deal.”

“Gabriel if you ask Sam I am sure he would be willing to renew your courtship.” Castiel said softly. “You deserve to be happy. I also do not think your time with Lucifer should count. He was nothing short of cruel and abusive.”

Gabriel stared down at Sam before he turned away and slowly got out of bed. Taking slow steps he managed to hobble his way to the bathroom. Castiel watched him with curious eyes and he knew that the blonde could sense him watching him. He was proven right when Gabriel turned to look at him.

“I’m going to take another bath.”

The younger angel glared at him; Gabriel was running away from his problems once more.

“Castiel trust me when I say I think I’ve burned the bridge of a relationship with Sam. Just leave it dead and buried.” Gabriel said as he disappeared into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. 

“That went well.” 

Castiel turned his glare to his mate. “If that is your definition of ‘went well’ then I hate to see what going bad is to you.”

“It could have been a lot worse. Gabriel is taking baby steps. Once we make sure he’s right after what Crowley did to him then we can work on getting him into a healthy, abuse free relationship.” Dean said. “He just needs to take things slow right now. Right Sam?”

Castiel frowned and turned to the other bed where Sam was now sitting up and staring at the closed bathroom door. “When did you awaken Sam?”

Sam turned to give the angel a sad smile. “Since you sat on the bed. I’ve been awake this whole time. I knew Gabriel wouldn’t talk to you if I was awake.”

The dark haired angel sighed. “You Winchesters have a strange habit of pretending to be asleep so you can listen to people talk.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah we’re petty good at that. How about since we’re all up I run out and get some breakfast? I could use some coffee.”

 

Gabriel sat in the steaming water of the tub, biting hard into his fist. Sobs wracked his body and tears rolled down his face. He knew that this wasn’t the best way to deal with his problems but he needed to get this all out. Crowley and Lucifer’s abuse was fresh in his mind right now as was his break up with Sam and every other failed relationship he had. So was the pain of being alone for so long. Dean’s words about him being family bounced around in his head as well.

_Family doesn’t abandon each other._

How could they even consider him family? After everything he did? He’d made them fight each other, killed Dean multiple times, and trapped them in a television world. He was no better then what they fought. As for Castiel, the angel still looked at him with the same adoration he had for him when he was a fledgling. The younger angel should hate him for siding with Crowley and poisoning him. Yet they still claimed to care for him. Why?

“Why? Why do they still care?” He whispered to himself. 

Gabriel let out a sigh as he felt an old urge rise up within him. Something he hadn’t done in years. He summoned his angel blade and held it tight in his hand. He placed the metal against his wrist and just let it sit there, the weight of the metal both a comfort and a curse. He pressed down a little harder feeling the blade start to bite into his skin.

“Gabriel are you aright? You’ve been in there for a while now.”

_Sam._ Gabriel shook himself and dismissed his blade. “Yeah. I’m getting out now.”

Gabriel couldn’t believe how close he just came. Michael had worked hard to break him of that habit and it almost went out the window because he couldn’t handle a little stress. Once the Ambronise was out of his system he was going to need to find a nice willing body for a few nights. Something to take the edge off. Pulling the plug he watched the water drain and wrapped a towel around his waist and threw the robe over it before hobbling towards the door and opening it.

Sam greeted him with a smile. “Hey. We were starting to get worried. You were in there for almost an hour.”

Gabriel gave him a smile. “What can I say? I like the hot water.”

Castiel came over to him to him carrying the box. “I do not wish to wait any longer. I fear what the Ambronise is doing to you.”

“You don’t have to worry Cassie. I’ll be okay. I just need to let the antidote work. It’ll probably take a long time for it to fully heal everything but as long as I adjust the dose accordingly it shouldn’t be a problem.” Gabriel said looking at the box. “Still five bottles right? Probably closer to four now.”

Castiel nodded. “I only opened it to try and heal you. Four and a half.”

“I need some paper, a scale, and a pen. Also going to need a couple towels, some bandages, and a sterile knife. Preferably a decent sized one.”

Dean was quick to fetch what the angel wanted while Sam helped him to the bed. The scale was the first thing to appear and Gabriel was a bit upset to notice that his vessel had lost some weight. Most likely due to the poison and lack of three meals a day. Still it wasn’t much. As he made himself comfortable on the bed Sam passed him the paper and pen he had requested. 

He quickly wrote out several calculations, taking into account his vessel’s new weight, his diminished Grace, how long he had been poisoned for and how much he had been given. He wasn’t surprised to find that his answer came out to roughly three bottles. Still with the needles the hunters had gotten it would be much easier to get it into system once he got past the hardest part.

Dean brought over the towel and the knife. Gabriel thanked him and laid down a bit more on the bed. He opened his robe and rolled the towel up and placed it around the still open wound on his side. Castiel came over and peered down at the wound.

“Nasty huh?” Gabriel asked him. “This is what happens when it isn’t ingested. Because of the way it works the wound won’t heal.”

“I had heard of the affects of the poison but never thought to see their effects for myself.” Castiel admitted. “This is a very powerful weapon.”

“Was. After the war I destroyed everything on how to make it.” Gabriel said. “I didn’t want anyone else to suffer because of me. Bottle please.”

Castiel held the box out to him and he reached in and took the opened bottle. The blonde pulled the cork out and began to carefully pour it over both sides of the knife drawing confused noises as the liquid turned a thick gel that clung to blade turning it purple. He passed the bottle to Sam, who took it and replaced the cork before placing it in the box Castiel held. He passed the knife to Sam to hold and held his hand out for the other towel Dean held. The eldest hunter handed it over with a confused look.

With a half smile Gabriel quickly tired a knot in the thick, white material. Making sure that the towel under him was in place he sat the knotted one on his bare chest. With a small grin he took the knife back from Sam and held it steady in his right hand, blade pointing down at his wound.

“Okay. Before we begin here’s what’s going to happen. The antidote will make me very woozy and I will pass out within thirty to forty seconds. A fever may occur but it will be a low grade one. With the amount I am using hallucinations can be fairly common. Disregard what I say but keep me calm. If I get agitated then play along with me until you get me calm. My Grace will pose no threat since it will go somewhat dormant to aid in the healing. Last thing is that once this is in my system you aren’t going to be able to wake me up. The lights will go out and Elvis will have left the building.” Gabriel said. “Any questions?”

Dean raised his hand. “Why did you make a gag?” 

With a grin the blonde picked it up and shoved it in his mouth. The archangel’s next move was so shocking that it took them a minute to even realize what he had done. The knife had flashed in the light as the angel slammed the blade into the open wound on his side. He screamed into the gag for a moment before going limp, his hand still clutched tightly around the blade that was buried in his side. 

Dean was the first to move, pulling the gag from his mouth. “What the actual hell Gabriel?!”

The angel panted. “Antidote had to...go in the same way....as the poison.”

“And that wasn’t on your need to know list?!” Dean snapped. 

That drew a weak chuckle. “Didn’t want you...to worry....I’ve done enough....”

“Cas give me the bandages!”

Dean pulled the knife out slowly as his angel handed him the gauze. Dean pressed the sterile clothe to the wound to dab at the blood and was shocked to find that the wound was closing. He pulled back and stared down at it, watching the flesh knit together before his very eyes. He cast a glance up at Gabriel but those golden eyes were nearly black due to their dilation and they were fixed on Castiel. 

Sam noticed as well. “Gabriel can you hear me?”

The angel made a weak noise. “Michael....I’m....I’m....sorry....”

Castiel frowned. “Gabriel?”

“Michael...”

“He hallucinating Cas.” Sam said. “He thinks you’re Michael.”

“Sorry...”

Castiel managed a weak smile. “It’s okay Gabriel. I know you are sorry. I forgive you.”

The archangel nodded and his eyes slid closed. Castiel’s blue eyes watched as the archangel slowly began to go limp, his breathing becoming deep and even. They flicked down to where the wound had been and was pleased to see that the lines from the poison were slowly fading away. Glancing at the paper his brother had been writing on he noticed that it had twenty four hours written at the bottom of the page. He pointed to it and Sam turned and picked it up, looking over what was written.

“Looks like we have a wait.” Sam said. “According to this it’ll take Gabe at least a day for the antidote to work. I guess until then we just have to wait for him to wake up.”

Dean looked down at the unconscious archangel, whose face was relaxed in his healing sleep. “I get the feeling that it won’t be that simple Sammy. Gabe gave us clear instructions on how to help him through these hallucinations. I have a feeling they are going to get bad.”

“So what should we do?” Sam asked. “We can’t leave him alone.”

“That was the last thing on my mind.” Dean said. “I just think we are in for a rough ride.”

Castiel stared down at Gabriel. The archangel had sacrificed a lot just to help him. Eighteen months spent under Crowley’s thumb must have been hell but somehow Gabriel had held on. Oh how he wished Gabriel was well right now. He wanted nothing more then to be wrapped in the archangel’s wings and have the blonde tell him that everything was going to be okay. Just like he used to do when he was still a fledgling before Gabriel had left. For now all he could do was remain by the angel’s side in case he needed anything.


	4. Interlude: A Mirage

_Interlude: An Angel’s Mirage_

Dean ducked under the weak swing that the archangel threw. No sooner had it gone by then apologies spilled from the angel’s lips. With a sigh the hunter once more assured the angel that he was fine and that no harm had been done. He was just glad that he was alone with the angel. It had taken two hours before Gabriel had begun hallucinating. The first thing out of his mouth had been begging and pleas not to be hurt. Castiel had gone pale at the cries and Sam looked as though he would cry as well.

Dean had done some quick thinking and asked Cas to go get him some food. The angel looked torn but the sudden pained cry from Gabriel had sent him scurrying. Dean had then turned on Sam and had made Sam promise to take Castiel out until he called them. He told Sam that he didn’t want Castiel to hear Gabriel’s suffering because he was sure that the younger angel might think that some of that suffering was from him and what had happened over the past two and a half years. Sam hesitated but Gabriel screamed once more and Sam agreed.

When Castiel returned, Sam had gone to the bathroom to dress and Dean had turned on his mate. He asked Castiel to take Sam away for the day until he called him. He didn’t want Sam to see the angel suffering because he was afraid Sam might start to hate himself for it. Castiel had taken one look at Gabriel, who was clutching the sheets tightly and whining, and agreed. He would keep Sam away until Dean called him in order to protect Sam.

Dean was sure they would figure it out eventually but he didn’t care. As soon as Sam had been done and Castiel had soundproofed the room, he gave his brother the keys to Baby and ushered them both out. He was glad he did too. Gabriel had began screaming. Screaming for Lucifer not to hurt him, for Michael to save him, for God to help him, for Crowley to stop. Dean tried to calm the angel as best he could. He played the part of Michael far too many times. Both soothing the angel and giving him the forgiveness he kept seeking.

It was close to four hours in when Dean got up to use the bathroom only to come back to an unexpected sight. There was someone sitting in his chair next to the bed. It was a young man--No. Another angel. He had scruffy black hair and his eyes were a neon blue with no trace of white and a pair of sleek matching blue wings that were neatly folded behind him. He was sitting there listening to Gabriel talk about Castiel, Sam, and himself. He grabbed for his gun but stopped when the angel raised a finger to his lips for silence.

“And Dean....He’s great....Rough around the edges....Not even afraid of me...” Gabriel panted out, his fever low but still high enough that it gave the angel a hard time.

“I bet. It’s rare to find someone who isn’t terrified of us or who worships the ground we walk.” The young man said. “This Dean must be special to you.”

“Wish...I could adopt him...”

Dean startled at that and the young man looked up at him. “Adopt him huh? I would love to have a younger brother. You always did want more kids.”

“Yeah....Luci put a...stop to that though....Hot....”

The angel pulled the rag off Gabriel’s head, dipped it into the ice water, rung it out and replaced it. “Well it’s like you said. Father always was a big bag of dicks.”

That pulled a chuckle from Gabriel. “I’m glad....you didn’t....take after him....”

The man smiled. “You know I don’t consider Lucifer to be my father. He just helped create me. If anything I consider Michael to be more of a father then Lucifer.”

“Mike was...always trying....to protect me..”

“That he was. You always made it so hard. He could never make you do anything he wanted. It hurt us all when you left. You seem to be happier here then you ever were with us in heaven.”

“I screwed up....”

“I heard. I also heard you did it for love.” The young man said. “You always told me to never regret the actions you carried out for love. You saved the person you were trying to right?”

“Yeah...Saved Cassie.”

“Then you will be forgiven. You should rest now, you need your strength.”

“Don’t...Please don’t go....I miss you.....”

That brought a smile to the young man’s face. “I miss you as well but you need to get better. You have to protect your Castiel and your Dean. And your future mate Sam. Sleep mother. Dean will be here when you wake again.”

Gabriel nodded and his eyes closed. The young man walked over to Dean. He watched Gabriel for a few more moments until the angel began to softly snore. He turned his attention to Dean.

“I want to thank you. For saving him.”

“He’s family. And you are? Other then just someone important to Gabe?” Dean asked, his fingers twitching towards his gun still.

“My name is Razael. And if you could not mention to him that I was really here I would be grateful.” Razael said softly.

“Why?”

Razael turned to look at Gabriel. “Because as far as he knows I’m dead. I wish things could be different but they can’t at the moment. I also know what your next question is. Why am I important to him? I’m sure you heard what I called him.”

“You called him your mother.” Dean said.

“Yes. I am his son. His and Lucifer’s though I will never admit that fact to anyone else. Any angels that knew about me were told I was the son of Michael.” Razael said. “I came because he was calling me. He won’t remember I was really here.”

Dean opened his mouth to reply but Gabriel began thrashing again. Razael shook his head and reached down and grabbed one of Sam’s shirts from out of his bag. He walked over to the bed and placed the shirt on Gabriel. The effect was immediate. Gabriel clutched the shirt tight to his chest and began to settle. Dean’s eyes went wide.

“How did--”

“Sam is his mate. His scent, his aura, his emotions, they are all there. The real thing would be better.” Razael said. “Just please don’t give up on him. He needs a family who loves him unconditionally. I think you can be that.”

Dean nodded and was pulling out his cell phone. “Thank Razael. I’m going to get Sam and Cas to come back.” Dean paused. “Do you have a cell phone?”

Razael blinked and pulled out a small phone from his pocket and Dean snatched it and quickly took down the number and gave it a name. “Why did you do that?”

“So I can send you shit. Family does that.”

Razael gave the hunter a smile and took his phone back. “Thank you.” Those blue wings spread and he was gone.

Dean quickly dialed in Sam’s number. “Yeah Sammy. I need you to come back. I found a way to keep Gabriel calm.” Pause. “How did I figure it out? A lucky guess. Just get back here.”

Twenty minutes later when Sam and Castiel showed up Dean wasted no time. He told Sam to go change into his sleep clothes. Sam did as he was asked and when he came out of the bathroom Dean ushered him over to the bed. He got Sam right where he wanted him and the gave the shirt in the archangel’s grip a tug, slowly pulling it away. Gabriel followed it sleepily before rolling right into Sam. The blonde let out a content sigh and buried his face in the younger Winchester’s hip and wrapped an arm and leg around Sam’s impossibly long legs.

“My Sam....Warm....comfy....”

Dean was grinning like a loon. “That worked better then I thought.”

Castiel shook his head but there was a smile on his face at seeing his brother calm. Sam, who had been shocked by Gabriel’s actions, broke into a sappy smile at the archangel’s words. He couldn’t stop himself from running his fingers through the angel’s much longer hair. Gabriel let out a sound similar to a purr at the feeling of those fingers in his hair. Pulling out his phone Dean took a quick picture and sent it. Seeing Castiel’s curious look he turned and kissed him and pulled him toward their bed grabbing the remote as he went.


	5. A Demon's Threat

_Chapter 4: A Demon’s Threat_

Gabriel had finally remained calm after being given Sam to use as a cuddle toy. Nightmares and hallucinations didn’t plague him and he managed to mostly sleep through his bouts of low fever. The archangel did wake a few times but Sam was easily able to coax him back into a calm sleep. His fever finally fully broke just after seven in the morning. Sam, while loving the contact with his angel, was relieved that he was finally allowed to get up.

As the twenty four hour mark came and went the brothers began to get nervous. Gabriel showed no signs of waking despite the fact that Castiel assured them that the Ambronise was no longer in his system. The dark haired angel had even taken the time to heal all of the archangel’s remaining wounds from the lash marks, to his busted cheek, to the hell hound’s bite. What surprised Castiel was the old injuries that he found as well. A broken wrist, several broken ribs, internal scarring from injuries, and a broken leg, none of which had been properly healed. It stirred a fire in the hunters when Castiel revealed his findings to them.

As it was nearing noon Castiel froze before all but jumping up. He slid out of his coat and suit jacket and dropped them to the floor before releasing his wings. He summoned his blades, making sure that his main blade was tucked into the back of his pants. He went over to the window and looked out carefully. As expected he saw nothing but knew what was out there. He gave the Winchester’s weapon bag a shove towards them with his foot.

“Arm yourselves. We have company. There’s a hell hound and several demons surrounding the room. Crowley’s men.” Castiel said. “I recognize their auras. They must be after Gabriel. Dean, stay inside. Do not go out. Sam, stick close to Gabriel. Your soul can offer him some protection.”

Dean and Sam began arming themselves and throwing down salt around the door and windows.

“What about you Cas?” Dean asked.

“Stay here Dean.” The angel commanded. “I mean it.”

The eldest hunter froze. “Cas?”

“If you go out there that hound will go for you on Crowley’s orders. Stay here!” 

Dean nodded. “What about you Cas?”

Castiel turned and grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. “I’ll be back. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dean replied before realizing what his mate was planning. “Cas don’t--”

There was a fluttering of feathers and the angel was gone.

“Damn it Cas!” 

There were the sounds of a large dog attacking something then howling in pain outside and Dean fought with himself to stay where he was. He wanted nothing more then to rush outside and help his mate but knew that he would cause more harm then help. He glanced over at Sam who was standing near the bed. Sam had both a pistol and Ruby’s knife. It seemed that Sam was determined to keep Gabriel safe. A loud crash from the bathroom had both hunters cursing. They had forgotten about the bathroom window. 

When nothing happened Dean cautiously moved forward. He reached out and carefully turned the knob to the bathroom and shoved the door open hard before stepping back. The only thing wrong in there was the soap dish that had fallen to the floor. Sam eyed the dish from his position and frowned. Last time he had seen the dish it had been on the opposite side of the sink. His eyes widened, realizing that it been nothing more then a distraction and he whirled only to get thrown across the room, slamming into his brother and taking them both down.

Crowley smiled at the pile of Winchester’s before walking around to Gabriel’s side of the bed. He smiled down at the sleeping angel and reached down and touched the angel’s hair in a mockery of a loving touch. Pulling back at the slight movement of the angel leaning into the touch the demon reached into his suit and pulled out a large needle that was filled with Ambronise. He pulled the cap off the needle and tapped it to remove any bubbles. With a grin he plunged the needle into the angel’s arm and pressed the plunger dispensing the contents into the angel’s body, drawing a scream of denial from both hunters.

He turned and waved his hand at them, knocking them both to the opposite side of the room, near the small kitchen area and dazing them. Turning back to the archangel he stared down with a smile until the angel’s body began to blur. He let out a growl when he realized that he had been tricked. The Gabriel laying in the bed had been nothing more than an illusion! Growling he turned to look around the room, knowing that the archangel couldn’t be far.

“You think you’re so clever don’t you?!”

Gabriel appeared on the other side of the bed facing the demon, blade in hand. “I like to think I am. After all I made you waste the last of your Ambronise didn’t I?”

“You conniving little whore!” The King of Hell snapped. “You irritating six winged freak!”

Gabriel gave the demon a smirk. “Stop it! You’re embarrassing me!” 

Crowley let out an inhuman snarl and lost all pretenses of trying to be a gentleman. He leapt across the bed throwing himself at the archangel. The two landed in a tangle of limbs on Dean’s bed, the angel’s blade slipping from his hand to hit the floor. Fists flew as the two scuffled, with Gabriel blackening the demon’s eye and breaking his nose, while earning a split lip and another cut on his cheek. Finally the demon managed to get the upper hand, pinning one of the archangel’s arms under his knee and sitting on his chest while pinning the angel’s free arm with one hand.

“You will either bend to my will or I swear to that pathetic Father of yours that I will break you apart and rebuild you to suit my needs!” Crowley snapped.

“You are welcome to try! If Lucifer couldn’t do in twenty years then what makes you think you have a chance?!” Gabriel snapped back. “You couldn’t break me even after you had me at your mercy for over a year and a half!”

“You arrogant little blonde miscreant! You will break or I will destroy you!” 

The demon’s free hand slapped down over the angel’s nose and mouth effectively cutting off his air supply. Gabriel struggled, trying to throw the demon off but he was fighting a losing battle. The archangel was nowhere near recovered enough to tangle with a demon who was at full strength, much less the King of Hell himself. Gabriel’s struggles began to lessen and Crowley smiled, knowing he was winning. He pressed down harder feeling the angel’s body slowly beginning to go limp under him. His smile grew as he watched the light in those golden eyes began to fade.

“Say goodnight you angel filth.”

“Goodnight!”

Crowley looked up just in time to be met with not one but two fists to the face, knocking him off the angel. He fell off Dean’s bed and stumbled back and ended up flipping over Sam’s bed from the force of the combined blows. Orienting himself he pulled himself up and glanced over the top of the bed. Castiel and Dean were standing on the far side of the other bed blades and guns at ready and glaring at the Hell King. Sam held a coughing and gagging Gabriel close to his chest with one arm and a pistol in the other. With a snarl Crowley knew that he had lost this battle. He got to his feet and adjusted his suit and fixed his hair.

“I can see that our time together has come to a close once again Gabriel. This was a wonderful time we’ve had together don’t you think so?” Crowley asked, pulling out a silk handkerchief and began wiping at the blood that was on his face.

“Go fuck yourself.” The angel choked out. 

“That’s what you were supposed to be for.” Crowley said with a smirk. “Too bad you’re so broken. Must be painful.”

“I’m not broken!” Gabriel snapped. 

The King of Hell gave him a smirk. “Your wings tell me a different story mate. They must hurt so bad. I don’t even know how you’re managing to even think straight with the pain you’re in.”

Gabriel snapped, snatching the pistol from Sam’s hands. “One more word out of your mouth and you’ll need a way to get back topside again. Not to mention you’ll have a lovely new hole to spew your bullshit from.”

Crowley gave him a smile and a white collar appeared in his hands drawing growls from all four. “Just remember that if you ever want to save yourself I still have that contract for you to sign.”

The gun sang and the demon vanished, a bullet in the wall the only sign that he had been there. Gabriel dropped the gun and buried his face in Sam’s chest and the hunter held him close. Dean was also holding onto Castiel, not caring about the blood that was splattered across the angel’s clothing. The four of them took a moment to savor that fact that despite what had just happened they had all made it out unscathed. With the exception of the quickly healing cuts and bruises they were all unhurt and surprisingly still together.

Dean pulled back first, patting down his mate. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

Castiel nodded. “I’m unhurt. None of the blood is mine. I killed the hound and the few demons that were lurking. It was only after they began to try and draw me away that I realized that they were a diversion to get me away from you.”

“Good thing you realized it.” Sam said. “If you hadn’t shown up I don’t think Dean alone could have gotten Crowley off Gabe.”

That had Castiel’s eyes widening. “Gabriel!”

Castiel rushed to be at the archangel’s side. He fell to his knees before the two and he hesitantly reached out. Gabriel hadn’t moved from his position, his face still buried in the taller hunter’s chest. Sam reached up and slid his fingers into the blonde hair. The angel nuzzled into his chest before finally lifting his head. Castiel let out a sigh of relief at the small smile he was graced with from his brother. Gabriel shifted and reached out for him and Castiel gratefully embraced him.

“I was so worried Gabriel. I didn’t know if the antidote was working and then I heard Sam and Dean yell and I feared the worst.” Castiel revealed, hugging the archangel.

“Sorry I scared you Cassie.” Gabriel said hugging his back just as tightly.

Castiel released him and looked him over, healing his lip and cheek. “I forgive you.”

Dean looked down at him. “I just want to know one thing.”

Gabriel looked up at him. “What’s that?”

“When the hell did you wake up?” Dean asked.

Gabriel chuckled. “I’ve been awake most of the morning. I’ve been trying to let my Grace recover some more before taking more of the antidote.”

“I’m just glad you had enough to pull that off.” Dean said. “I have to admit it scared the shit out of me when he gave that fake you that poison.” 

Gabriel pulled out of Sam’s embrace and stood, stretching before looking down. “Huh. Didn’t realized I was fighting in the buff. I was more worried about keeping my illusion steady. I had hoped that by resting I would have enough strength to be able to defend myself when Crowley showed up. I knew he would try something I just wasn’t sure when. You don’t spend eighteen months in the company of a psycho and not learn about him and his methods.” The archangel found a pair of boxers that belonged to Sam and pulled them on along with one of Dean’s shirts. “Do you guys mind until I can get my own things again?”

The hunters shook their heads. “Help yourself.” Dean said. “I’ll go out in a bit and get you something that’s more in your size.”

“Thanks Dean-o. That’d be great. I do it myself but I think I’m going to need more time to heal first. I hope you don’t mind giving me a ride to the closest bus station when you’re ready.”

That brought the hunters up short. Sam frowned and looked at Dean who was actually showing the confusion he felt. Why would the angel need to go to a bus station? It wasn’t like they were going to send him away. They had just gotten him back.

“Why would you need to leave?” Sam asked softly. “I...We just got you back.”

“Because Crowley is going to keep coming after me.” Gabriel said. “He’s not going to stop until he gets me. The only way I can avoid him is by going to my house. Normally I’d just fly there but I can’t at the moment.”

“And why can’t you?”

Gabriel turned at the dark tone of Castiel’s voice. “Because my Grace needs to recharge.”

“Try again. I can feel your Grace Gabriel.” Castiel said. “It’s weak but more then capable of getting you anywhere you’d need to go.”

The blonde frowned. “No.”

Castiel tilted his head at that. “No?”

“I know what you’re thinking Castiel. My answer is no. I am not going to explain it. Not to you. Not to anyone.” The archangel said with a glare. “Forget it.”

“Forget what?” Sam asked.

“Crowley made a comment. He said that Gabriel’s wings were hurting him. That he was hurting so bad that he was surprised to see Gabriel thinking clearly.” Castiel said. “I thought that maybe Crowley was just trying to get a reaction but now watching you I don’t think he was. There is something wrong with your wings isn’t there?”

Gabriel glared. “I am not talking about this.”

“I don’t understand.” Dean said. “What’s wrong?”

Castiel turned his blue eyes to his mate. “What did the poison do to me Dean? What did it do to my wings?”

Sam felt his heart clench. “You think it did something similar to Gabe?”

“I know it did.” The dark haired angel stated. “Didn’t it Gabriel?”

The blonde glared but it was weak. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Sam reached out to the archangel but he pulled back sharply. “Gabe?”

“I’ll be fine.” Came the shaky response.

“Gabe please. Don’t shut me out.” Sam pleaded. “Don’t shut us out. I...We’ve missed you so much. It killed us when we realized you weren’t coming back. We tried calling and summoning you but we thought that after what happened that you didn’t want to be with us anymore. Then Crowley started dropping hints. Saying things about angels and teasing us about almost having a new slave. 

“The very thought of him having you...It damn near terrified us. We started looking for you the minute he left that night. It took us three months to find you and then we find out that he had you for that long...That damn near killed us, knowing that we abandoned you for that long.” Sam said. “And I don’t know if it’ll make a difference to you or not but....I still love you Gabriel. I would love to start our courtship over again if you’ll have me.”

Gabriel was silent, staring at the floor for so long that the three feared that the angel wouldn’t answer. “I would love to also Sam but...at this point it’s going to be impossible.”

That brought tears to the taller hunter’s eyes. “You don’t want to?”

“It’s...it’s not that.” Gabriel said shaking his head. “In order to start a courtship with you....I need to give you one of my feathers. That is our promise. If I could I really would give you one right now but I can’t. I probably won’t be able to for some time.”

“I don’t understand.” The youngest Winchester said. “Why can’t you?”

“Because...Because.....They’re gone.” The former Trickster whispered. “They’re gone.”

Castiel was on the archangel before anyone could react. “Gabriel what do you mean gone?”

The angel refused to look up. “Think about it Castiel. Think about what it did to you. About how your wings looked after only a week with it. Now imagine a larger dose and eighteen months of it. Do you know what that would do? If it had been the real Ambronise and not a tainted batch that I had been given I would have been dead in a few days. As it was when I requested food it was always something that I knew would hold off most of the symptoms, if not counter them. I bought myself time for as long as I could but without the true antidote there was only so much I could do to stop the decay.”

“I want to see them.”

Gabriel flinched and tried to pull away. “That’s not the best idea. They’re not a pretty sight.”

Castiel shook his head and took his brother’s hands in his own. “I don’t care.”

“Castiel...”

“Please!”

The archangel was silent once more. With a sad smile the blonde shifted slightly, the usual sign of an angel releasing their wings. Instead of the huge ten foot golden wings that they remembered they were horrified by the sight that greeted them. Gone were the beautiful golden feathers. Instead all that remained were the skeletal visage of the archangel’s once great wings.


	6. Broken Wings and Hearts

_Chapter 5: Broken Wings and Hearts_

Castiel fell to his knees before his brother, tears falling from his face as he stared at the remains of the archangel’s wings. The primary, secondary, and tertial feathers were all gone, leaving nothing on the wings but skin. The skin itself was a discolored gray, like it was also dying. There were open wounds all along the them, revealing the bone and muscle underneath. The worst was the highest wing on the right. It was missing more then half the wing, the broken humerus bone, the one connecting the wing to the back, was sticking out of the withdrawn flesh, revealing jagged edges.

“Gabriel...”

The archangel knelt down and began wiping away his tears. “I told you it wasn’t pretty.”

“Your one...It’s missing...How?”

The wing in question gave a little twitch and stretched out a bit. “It was broken once before, by Lucifer. When the Ambronise began breaking my wings down it was the first one to be affected. After a while the bone broke again and I couldn’t handle having it hang there. It hurt too much.”

Castiel’s eyes went wide. “You...You--”

“Cut it off? I didn’t have much of a choice at that point. I couldn’t save the rest anyway.” Gabriel said. “Nearly gave Crowley a heart attack when I did it. I think I passed out for at least a month.”

The archangel gave twitch and what was left of the wings vanished once more. Casitel leaned forward and hugged the angel tightly. The youngest angel couldn’t stop the sob that escaped him. Gabriel whispered soft words in Enochian to him trying to calm him but it just made the dark haired angel cry harder. Gabriel pulled back and cupped the younger angel’s cheeks in both hands. The blonde leaned in and gently kissed him, much to the shock of the hunters. The shock only increased when Castiel began kissing him back, clutching desperately at the archangel’s shirt. 

Gabriel pulled back with a smile playing on his lips. “There see? I’m fine. Nothing to be upset about. Now will you be okay?”

Castiel nodded. “I think so. I never should have doubted you.”

Sadness filled those gold eyes. “I think I’ve given you plenty of reason to doubt me Cassie.”

“Never again. I trust you Gabriel. With my Grace I trust you.”

Gabriel smiled brightly and kissed him once more before releasing him. “There. Now...I think I need to explain what just happened between us before one of them decides to shoot me for kissing you.”

Castiel’s eyes went wide. He had completely forgotten about his mate and Sam being present when faced with the horror of his brother’s ruined wings. He turned to look at the two hunters, a blush darkening his face. Sam’s jaw was hanging opened slightly like he couldn’t comprehend what he had just seen. Dean however was shifting uncomfortably, his eyes locked on the two.

“Dean I can--”

“I’ll give you twenty bucks to kiss him again.”

Castiel frowned and Sam made a distressed noise. Gabriel chuckled and pulled Castiel back for a quick kiss before releasing him once more. Dean let out a low whistle. Sam turned to glare at his brother but he was ignored. Dean pulled out his wallet and pulled out a twenty and handed it to Gabriel.

“Dude really?” Sam asked.

“Come on Sammy! I just got to watch two angels kiss. That was hot even in my book.”

“The kiss doesn’t not mean what it would to humans.” Castiel said. “It’s a way to let our Grace connect to each other while in a vessel.”

Dean shrugged. “Still hot.”

“All I was doing was letting Castiel feel that my Grace was already starting to repair the damage that he could see even if it didn’t look like it.” Gabriel said standing and pulling Castiel to his feet as well. “He was so upset and I knew he wouldn’t trust me if I told him so I let him feel it. As long as I take the required amount of antidote my wings will begin to regenerate. Even the broken one. I just need time to let it happen.”

Dean pulled his mate close and kissed him softly. “Well next time you two need to connect your Grace just give me a heads up so I can pull out my phone and record it.”

Sam glared at Dean. “You are such a pervert.” He said grabbing Gabriel and puling him close. “I think that you should go and get Gabe some clothes so we can leave. Once Crowley gets over his ass kicking he’s going to try again.” 

Dean nodded. “Cas and I will pick up some food while we’re out. Call us if you need anything.” 

“You know we will. I’m going to put up a devil’s trap and more salt just in case.” Sam said. “I think we can handle being alone until you get back.”

Castiel pulled away from Dean and passed one of his extra blades to his brother. “Be careful Gabriel. Please.”

The blonde took the blade with a grin. “I’m always careful Cassie. You be careful too okay?”

The younger angel nodded and followed his mate out. Gabriel waited until they were gone before setting the blade he had been given on the table. He pulled himself out of Sam’s embrace and turned to face the hunter. The archangel’s expression was serious as he appraised Sam and it made the hunter feel like a piece of meat at market. He swallowed and gave the angel a shy smile.

“Did you mean it?”

That had Sam scrambling to pull his thoughts together. “Did I mean what?”

Gabriel sighed and sat on the bed. “What you said about loving me. Did you mean it?”

“Why wouldn’t I mean it?” Sam asked. “We were together for a year.”

“Yeah. And you ended it so forgive me for being a little apprehensive here.” Gabriel said softly. “You’re the first person who I think has ever wanted a second chance with me. It just feels a little strange is all.”

“Gabe I wanted nothing more then to renew our courtship the minute I found out that I ended it.” Sam said. “And if you had told me what your feather really meant I never would have tried to give it back. I don’t think you understand how bad that hurt knowing that I broke up with the first person I’ve loved since Jess died.”

Gabriel looked down at that. “Okay. Once my feathers come back we can start over again but...Can I at least ask for one thing in exchange?”

The hesitation and sadness in the angel’s voice made the hunter wonder just what was going to be asked of him. “I’ll give it to you provided I can.”

Gabriel nodded, pleased with the answer. “Can....Would it be possible to do more touching?”

Sam blinked, his heart stuttering a bit it his chest. “Touching? Like what kind of touching?”

The angel must have picked up on something from him because he shook his head. “Nothing like that Sam. I told you I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with I just...” The angel paused and shook his head. “You know what? Never mind. What we had before is fine. I can deal with that.”

Now Sam was beginning to worry. “Gabriel you can ask for things from me. That’s what people do in a relationship. We ask for things and give things back. You want more touching? I think that’s fair because I want our courtship back. That sounds like a fair compromise.”

The blonde frowned. “Never had a partner who was willing to do that.”

If the youngest Winchester was worried before he was now. It seemed almost like he had taken the angel and dropped him the far end of the pool and told him it was either sink or swim. He knew from what he had overheard and from what Castiel had been willing to reveal that all of Gabriel’s past partners had treated the angel like dirt. Now he was wondering if Gabriel was really expecting the same thing from him. It made his stomach turn at the very thought.

“Gabriel, it takes two people to make a relationship work.” Sam said pulling a chair up next to the bed so he could sit across the from the angel. “If you want something from me then don’t be afraid to ask me. Just like if I want something from you I won’t be afraid to ask. The same thing goes for something we don’t like. If you don’t like something then speak up and I’ll make sure we don’t do it.”

Gold eyes glanced up and Sam felt his heart clench at the wonder in them. “Do you mean that?”

“Of course I do. I won’t force you into anything you don’t want to do.” Sam confirmed softly.

The angel looked back down at his hands. “There’s another first for me.”

Sam frowned and reached out and gently took Gabriel’s hands into his own. “Just how often did something like that happen for you?”

“My first time being intimate was with Lucifer.” Gabriel said softly. “He shoved me against the wall, kissed me hard enough that my lip started bleeding, flipped me around and told me to relax or else it would make things worse for me. Of course he made sure to tell me how much he loved me as we did it. I think that pretty much sums up most of my relationships. I say no and ended up doing it anyway. Lucifer, Michael, Kali, hell I could sit here and name ever single relationship that I managed to fuck up.”

“No offense but after meeting your brothers and Kali I don’t think any of those should count. None of them sound like they were healthy.” Sam said running his thumbs over the angel’s knuckles.

“I want to make this work Sam. I just don’t know how.” Gabriel admitted before breaking off into a bitter laugh. “Fucking hell Crowley was right. I am so broken I don’t even know how to have a relationship! I should just--”

“I’m not giving up on you.”

Gabriel froze looking up into those green eyes. “What?”

“I said that I am not giving up on you.” Sam said, his voice determined and promising. “I love you Gabriel and I am not giving up on you. Not now, not ever. I might not be able to give you the soul mate bond right away but as long as you go slow and teach me then I’m sure we can have one in no time. I’d like that a lot. After seeing what Dean and Cas had over that past year made me very jealous and made me realize that I wanted the same thing with you.

“I was afraid for a while that I wouldn’t get the chance. Especially after finding out that Crowley had you. Then watching you suffer because of that poison. I don’t know if you remember anything but the night we got you out? I carried you out. I refused to let go of you because I was afraid that you were going to die, that’s how bad you looked. I stayed by your side this whole time.” The brunette admitted.

Gabriel’s eyes went wide. “That...I thought it was a dream....You kept running your fingers through my hair didn’t you? And the kisses. That was you?”

Sam smiled brightly and kissed the shocked angel’s brow while reaching up to run his fingers through those blonde locks. “Yeah. That was all me. It was the only thing that seemed to calm you. I remember you doing that for me when I’d have a nightmare. It was time for me to return the favor. Turns out I like doing it quite a bit.

“I’m not going to lie to you Gabriel, this isn’t going to be easy for either of us but I know we can make it work if we are willing to try. I have a feeling that you are going to need to talk about a lot of things and not just the recent ones either. I am going to be here for you whenever you need to talk. Even if you have to wake me in the middle of the night okay?”

Gabriel nodded and with a sigh summoned his angel blade and passed it to the hunter. “I think you should hold onto this. I...I have this bad habit that I developed after Lucifer. I almost did it the other night when I was in the tub. Everything just became too much. Pain used to make it feel better. Michael broke me of that habit but sometimes I still get the urge.”

Sam sighed and passed it back. “Keep it. Next time you feel like that then you can bring it to me and we can talk. Deal?”

With a small smile the archangel nodded and dismissed the blade. “I feel a little better already. Thank you Sam.”

“You’re welcome. Now is there anything that you need right now?” Sam asked, taking Gabriel’s hand and lifting it to kiss the back of it. “I want to help now.”

Gabriel shook his head. “I’m okay right now. The only thing bugging me is my wings. That demon may be many things but he was telling the truth about the pain. It hurts.”

Sam smiled. “I actually think I know something that can help a bit.”

The blonde shot him a look of confusion before Sam got to his feet pulling the angel along with him. The hunter told him to remove his clothes and to wait on the bed while he quickly threw down a salt line around the windows and door making sure to get the bathroom window this time before chalking down devil’s traps as well. Gabriel watched him with a half smile as his hunter moved quickly but efficiently. Finally done Sam disappeared back into the bathroom only to return with a couple towels and a bottle of something. Gabriel gave him an odd look.

“Isn’t a bit early to jump into it with both feet Sammich?”

The had the hunter laughing as he threw the large towel down first and directed the angel to lay on it. “Not jumping in yet. I just have an idea that should help a little.”

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at the hunter as the second towel was placed over his backside. “An idea huh? Want to clue me in?”

Sam grinned and opened the bottle, dumping some of the liquid on his hands, rubbing it together to warm it. “Cas made mention that sometimes his wings hurt really bad. One night they got so bad that he had to get both Dean and I to help him. So thanks to Cas I know what I can do to help a bit. Go ahead and let them out. It’s fine.”

Gabriel hesitated as he felt Sam seat himself on his legs, then those large hands dug deep into his back just behind his shoulder blades and he let out a loud moan as his damaged wings appeared with a soft pop. “Sam...”

“It’s okay. I know what I’m doing.” The youngest Winchester said softly. “I also know what’s going to happen. Just relax and let it happen Gabe. When was the last time you let someone you trusted do this for you?”

The archangel let out a sound that was similar to a squeal. “Before LuciFER FELL!”

“Seems like too long to go without this. How did you cope? Cas said it gets so bad that if no one does it that you can pass out from the pain.” Sam said digging his fingers deep into the angels stiff back.

“When it got--AH!--bad I’d--OH!--knock myself out or--SHIT! SAM!--take these--DAMN!--herbs that--RIGHT THERE!--got me high and--UH!--numbed the pain!”

Sam held in a chuckle at the archangel’s reaction to the massage. “Well I’ll do this whenever you ask okay? Don’t need to have you in pain.”

“Sam I--”

“It’s okay Gabe. Just relax and let it happen okay?” 

The hunter dug his fingers deeper into the muscles of the archangel’s back, loosening them and making the damaged wings twitch softly. As he worked his way down the angel’s back he was careful to make sure that he got every spot while not putting too much pressure on those super sensitive connections where those wings met the back. 

Once Sam had finished with Gabriel’s back he moved on carefully to those wings drawing near screams of pleasure as he worked the damaged flesh of each wing, carefully coating it in the healing oil that Castiel keep around for his own wings. The more Sam worked the oil into those wings the louder Gabriel’s cries became. It was only after he finished with the wings themselves and moved onto the area where the wings connected to the back did he get the response he knew would happen.

“Sam! Sam! SAM!”

“It’s okay Gabe. I’m here. Just let it happen.”

With a final press of his hands the angel jerked under him, his body finally reaching the peak Sam had been pushing it to. As Gabriel passed out from the intense orgasm the massage had delivered Sam couldn’t help but feel a smug sense of satisfaction. The name that fell from the angel’s lip when he came, had been his.


	7. Demonic Plans For An Angel

_Chapter 6: Demonic Plans for Angels_

Dean grinned as he found a shirt that he thought the archangel would get a kick out of. He found the proper size and threw it into the basket along with the pants, socks, and shoes he had picked up. Castiel frowned and picked up the shirt and read what it said. With a glare he balled it up and tried to put it back but Dean just snatched it back and it was in the cart once more.

“Is that one really necessary?” Castiel asked, glaring at the shirt.

“Dude he’ll get a kick out of it.” Dean said, before becoming serious. “Are his wings really going to get better?”

“I could feel his Grace trying repair the damage that was done.” Castiel said. “But to be completely honest Dean, I am not sure if his wings will ever be able to bare his weight again.”

The hunter turned to face his angel. “So you mean that even if his wings heal he still might never fly again?”

“That is what I fear, yes. However I do not know much about how the Ambronise works, I was merely a fledgling when the war with Lucifer broke out. We were kept far from the fighting but I remember hearing the other angels talk about it. Angels who had been poisoned whose wings rotted away and killed themselves in grief, angels who became mad with pain, angels who died very slow and painful deaths. I knew of angels who could no longer fly because while they had received the antidote, their wings had been to damaged to bare their weight. They did not live on much longer once they found out.” Castiel admitted. “I know Gabriel is much stronger then they were and he doesn’t seem to fear the possibility of never flying again. Maybe he knows something that I do not.”

“Well how about we burn that bridge when we come to it Cas?”

The angel frowned. “Why would we burn down a bridge before we cross it?”

“It’s an expression Cas. It means we’ll take care of it once the problem shows up. Right now all we need to do is get Gabe some clothes and get back so we can get a move on.”

“And just where would we be moving onto?”

Dean jumped and his hand twitched to his gun and Castiel’s hand itched to summon his blade. Crowley was standing next to the shirts with a smile on his face, his injuries gone. He seemed to be rather smug about standing in a clothing isle of a chain store wearing a suit that probably cost more then the store. He held out a package of silk boxers.

“You might want these. He prefers silk.” The King of Hell said with a smile.

Dean glared. “Like I’m going to take anything from you and give it to Gabriel. You’ve tired to kill him twice in less then an hour.”

“Incapacitate not kill.” He said dropping the boxers into the cart. “I need him alive. The blue blood moon will rise soon. Tell Gabriel that if he wants to come home then I’ll forgive him.” 

“Gabriel is home.” Dean said. “Now if I were you I’d leave before I decide to shoot you.”

“Just pass along a message for me if you will then. Tell Gabriel that if he helps me willingly and gives me six months of his time, then I promise that I’ll never bother him again.” Crowley said. “I just want his help with the blue blood moon.”

Castiel glared at that. “No. We will not pass along your message nor will he help you.”

Crowley just gave him a grin. “We’ll see. If he knows what’s good for him he’ll do it.”

Dean gripped his gun tightly and slowly began to withdraw it but the demon just vanished. Castiel turned looking around but the demon was gone. Dean grabbed the basket and headed for the checkout paying for their things and rushing from the store.

“Cas I need you to head back. Make sure Sam and Gabe are safe.” Dean said throwing the bags in the back seat. “I’ll meet you there.”

“No.” Castiel said. “Sam said he was going to salt and trap the room. They are safer then you are. I’m staying with you.”

Dean nodded and got into the Impala and Cas appeared next to him. He started her up and pulled out the parking space and floored it. A quick stop for food and they would be back with their family. He just hoped that Sam and Gabe were okay.

 

Gabriel was dozing peacefully on his stomach, with his head pillowed on Sam’s stomach as he laid between the hunter’s spread legs. The angel wasn’t really asleep but not really awake either. He was dressed once more in the hunter’s boxers, which hung very low on his hips. Both arms were wrapped tightly around his hunter as if afraid he would disappear. A small smile was on his lips as he felt Sam’s comforting fingers in his hair, even as he let himself drift. 

Sam ran his fingers through Gabriel’s blonde hair and down to the nape of his neck. He smothered a chuckle as he watched the broken wing give a little twitch every time he did it. It made him wonder if the same thing would happen when his wings were healed. He eyed the twitching wings and carefully looked at the open wounds which were already looking better then they had an hour ago and the skin was losing it’s grayish tone and becoming the proper color. Between the angel’s Grace and the healing oil they were healing nicely.

The door to the room jiggled and Sam’s hand flew up, taking aim with his pistol. He heard the key turn in the lock and he cocked his gun. The door to the room slowly opened and Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel. Dean’s head poked in first and he gave them a grin and Sam lowered his gun. It grew when he saw the angel. He opened the door and he slid in carrying several bags and he was followed closely by Castiel, who was carrying several bags as well. Dean threw his bags on the bed and turned and shut the door, locking it and fixing the salt line.

“Any problems Sammy? Looks to me like Gabriel thinks you make a pretty comfortable bed.” Dean said with a smile.

Sam shook his head. “No problems. We actually managed to talk. Gabriel said we could start our courtship again. And we worked out some of his problems too. It’s still going to be a long road but Gabriel wants to try. We both want to try.”

“I’m glad you care for him Sam.” Castiel said, opening his bags to start pulling out buckets of chicken and sides dishes. “He needs someone like you in his life.”

“I gave him a massage with your healing oil Cas. It seemed to help.”

Castiel perked up at that and came over to inspect the wings. “They are healing faster then I thought they would. If this continues he may begin to get his tertials in the next day.”

That had Dean looking up from his bags. “His what?”

“Tertial feathers.” Castiel said letting out his own wings. “These feathers here, the ones closest to our back and up to our first joint.” He said pointing them out. “The next joint up holds our secondary feathers. The last joint holds our primary feathers, we also call them our pin feathers. These are the feathers we use to sign contracts. Around your neck is a tertial feather.”

Dean reached up and his hand closed around the feather that was sitting in it’s cage. “So he’ll get little feathers first?”

“Yes. Those are the least uncomfortable to regrow. The bigger ones itch.” Cas said dismissing his wings. “It why we try to keep them properly groomed.”

“So once the skin is healed his feathers will come back?” Sam asked happily.

“Could you not talk about me like I’m not here?”

Sam jumped at the muttering that came from his stomach. “Hey. You’re awake. Dean and Cas are back with food and clothes.”

Gabriel sat up slowly. He shifted his wings extending fully before vanishing. Dean passed the angel a bag of clothes. The angel looked through them and nodded pleased with the clothes. With a grin Dean tossed him the special shirt he got him. Gabriel took it with a confused look until he read the front. With a laugh the angel took the clothes and headed into the bathroom to change. He came back out in a pair of dark blue jeans and a red shirt that said in big white letters ‘Angel in Disguise’. 

Sam turned and cast a glare at his brother. “Dean!”

“I love it! Why have I not found this before?!” Gabriel asked. “From now on I shop with Dean.”

Dean turned a smug face to Castiel. “I told you he’d love it.”

Castiel frowned. “I do not see the point in wearing it. Why do you feel the need to advertise such a thing?”

“It’s not really Cassie.” Gabriel said. “Some girls like boys who are into ‘bad’ things like smoking, drinking, tattoos, using bad language, and beefy vehicles with loud engines. Other girls like the ‘good’ boys like the church going, do no wrong type who like romantic dinners, poetry, soft music, lots of talking and walks in the park, and quieter vehicles.”

Castiel’s eyes lit up. “Ah. So the shirt is proclaiming you to one of the ‘good’ boys?”

“Knew you’d get it.”

Castiel took a moment and looked over both hunters before turning back to Gabriel. “I believe I prefer the ‘bad’ boy while you prefer the ‘good’.”

That had the archangel doubled over in laughter. Dean tried not to laugh but he couldn’t hold it in and was soon laughing too. Sam just shook his head, knowing that what was said was only partially true; he thought Gabriel fit more into the bad boy category. He was happier with the fact that Gabriel was acting more like the Gabriel he remembered from before. The Gabriel he had fallen in love with. 

“We did encounter a slight problem while we were out.” Castiel admitted once their laughter had died down.”

Dean glared. “I thought we weren’t going to tell him.”

“Gabriel would have found out anyway. I’d rather him hear this from us then some demon.” The dark haired angel said. “Crowley met us while we were out.”

Gabriel stiffened. “What did he want?”

“Something I did not understand. He said that the ‘blue blood moon will rise soon’ and that he wanted your help.” Castiel said. “I have never heard of such a thing.”

“Nor would you. You are far too young to know about that.” Gabriel said as he moved back to the bed and took Sam’s hand. “But I can see why he was trying to get me back if that is his plan.”

“What is a ‘blue blood moon’?” Sam asked. “And why are you shaking?”

Gabriel frowned and looked down at his hands, surprised to find that his hunter was right. “I haven’t done that since the first war.”

Sam took both of his angel’s hands in his and gently rubbed them. “It’s okay. Take your time.”

Castiel brought over two plates of food over to Gabriel and Sam. “Here. Eat. You need to recover. Food will help.”

Gabriel took it with a nod of thanks as Castiel brought over two more plates for himself and Dean. The bonded couple sat across from them. Gabriel couldn’t help but start to relax at the feeling of being safe, of being home. Sure they were in a crappy motel and eating fast food, while talking about trying to save his life, but he had never felt more at home. It seemed that he was finally finding what he had been dreaming of for so long. A family.

“So what is this blue blood moon thing?” Dean asked.

“It deals with a prophecy. One that came about right before Lucifer fell. It was said that as the blue blood moon rises an archangel would bare the King of Hell a child and that child would be the one to bring about the annihilation of the boundaries between the realms. All of them. Heaven, hell, the fairy realm, purgatory, all of them merging into one. Can you imagine the chaos?” Gabriel said taking a bite of his chicken. “I don’t even want to think about it.”

“Crowley wants you to help him. He said he needs six months of your time.” Dean said. “Why the hell would he need six months?”

“It takes six months for an angel to carry a child.” Castiel said. “If done the human way.”

“So he wants you to bare a child?” Sam asked. “Why do you not seem worried?”

“Because at the time it was made there were only the four of us. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and myself. Then Lucifer fell and it left the three of us. Now with Michael and Lucifer together and Raphael is gone it just leaves me.” Gabriel said taking a big bite of mashed potatoes and gravy.

“Again why do you not seem worried?” Sam asked. “Crowley is wanting you to bare him a child! And from the way he’s treated you in the past I don’t think he’d care if you agreed or not.”

“Won’t do him any good.” The archangel said around a mouthful of food. “He’s got the wrong archangel. He’d have a better chance of using Michael or Lucifer then me. I’m not worried because I’m useless to him for the prophecy.”

“Why would you not be?” Castiel asked, giving him an odd look. “You are healthy and your vessel is young and able to handle the changes needed for it.”

Gabriel chuckled at that but it was bitter sounding. “I was blessed by our Father once and able to bare a child. I did so happily. I had a son. Razael, Angel of Vengeance.”

“Razael was the firstborn son of Michael.” Castiel said, getting up to get his brother a second helping. “Everyone knows that.”

That had Gabriel glaring. “Everyone knows only what Michael wants them to know. Razael was my son! Mine....and Lucifer’s.” He finished looking down. “Not proud of that but at the time I was in love and stupid. Then when I was freed from Lucifer and took Michael’s side and Razael was killed. I went to fight my big brother and he decided that he didn’t want me to give Michael a chance to let me bare him a son.” Gabriel sighed. “I can’t have kids. Crowley needs to find a different archangel.”

“Damn. Glad you got away from them.” Dean said. “Your family is more fucked in the head then I thought. Don’t worry. You’re safe now.”

“We won’t let him get you again.” Sam said. “I promise.” 

“Even so I don’t think it’s safe anywhere for us anymore.” Castiel said. “I don’t know how we can stay ahead of Crowley.”

“We can go to my house.” Gabriel said. “It’s warded. No one can find it. We’ll be safe until my wings fully heal. A month at most. By then the blue blood moon will have passed us by.”

“Sounds like a plan. If everyone’s done eating then maybe we should hit the road. The farther away we get the better.” Dean said throwing his plate away. “Because I want as much space between you and Crowley as we can get.”

“Thank you.”

Dean turned to look at the archangel, whose whispered words made his heart clench. “You don’t have to thank us. It’s what family does Gabriel. You are family.”

Gabriel looked up at him, tears filling his golden eyes before spilling over. “I know that now.”


	8. Home and Car Accidents

_Chapter 7: A Home and Car Accidents_

Sam held tightly onto Dean’s hand, watching as Gabriel began to fall. He was more than ten stories up. He took a step forward, his heart clenching in fear as the archangel came closer to the ground. Dean held tightly to his brother’s hand keeping him in place even though he was just as scared as Sam was. If the angel couldn’t catch himself then there was a good chance that he could die. The angel continued to free fall in an out of control spiral. Sam took another step forward and Dean held him tight, there was nothing they could do but watch. Watch as the blonde continued to fall, the ground coming way too close far too fast. Castiel, who was following the archangel’s path, wouldn’t be unable to catch him in time should the worst happen.

Gabriel suddenly flipped, orienting himself and with a sudden twist his wings spread, catching him and slowing his decent until he landed, barely making a sound on the ground. A wide grin was on his face as he looked up at Castiel who was a few feet above him. The dark haired angel gave a gentle flap and soared a little higher. With his smile growing Gabriel spread his six wings wide and pushed down hard, his single flap taking him level with his brother. The archangel let out a laugh and shot higher flipping and spinning through the air with ease. After a few moments he returned to the ground only to have Sam scoop him up in a tight hug.

“Don’t you do that again! Do you know how scared I was because you waited so long to open your wings?” Sam asked.

“It has to be done Sammich.” Gabriel said wrapping two of his six wings around the hunter. “I have to be able to catch myself at the last minute to make sure my wings are strong enough.”

Castiel landed next to them. “I still find it hard to believe that two weeks ago you had no feathers and now you are able to fly again. The recovery you have made is an amazing one.”

“Thank Sam. If it was for him rubbing the healing oil on my wings every day then I’d probably still be missing most of my feathers.” Gabriel said with a grin. “I couldn’t have done this without you either Cassie. If you weren’t willing to help me I might still be grounded.”

Dean smiled as he came over and gave his angel a kiss feeling one of those black wings curl around him. “How about lunch? I could go for some food. And I think Sam could use a break from suffering heart attack after heart attack every time you free fall.”

“Those are a must.” Gabriel said. “I have to be able make sure my wings can hold me properly in case I take a spill.” 

The angel’s fully recovered wings spread out to their full length and Sam’s eyes followed the golden feathers like a moth to a flame. Gabriel smiled remembering the joy on Sam’s face when his first feather had grown back. The hunter had nearly knocked them both off the bed when he found it. Now his hunter had six wings full of feathers to keep his attention. Gabriel dismissed them, earing a pout from his hunter but he just pulled Sam down for a quick kiss.

“Wish you didn’t have to hide them.” Sam muttered.

“I’m only put them away because it’s a pain to have them out in the house.” Gabriel said moving across the lawn.

Castiel nodded and his wings disappeared as well and he staggered, Dean rushing to catch him. “I’m okay. Just the energies again.”

Dean nodded and turned to find Gabriel was at their side. “He’s okay.”

“Cassie?” Gabriel asked, reaching up to cup the younger angel’s cheeks.

The reason why Gabriel’s house was so safe was because of where it was built. He had picked a small beach that had only one way in or out and sat in the middle of intersecting lay lines. The meeting of so much energy masked everything including the power of any hiding archangels. It came with a price though, anyone not used to the energy was left with dizzy spells. Castiel had never been to a lay line before and as such the energy played havoc with the younger angel’s senses.

“I’m okay. Really.” The younger angel said softy, as he regained his balance.

Sam came over to them. “Hey, why don’t Cas and I go get the food? That way we Cas can get some breathing room?”

Gabriel frowned. “I would really rather you stay here.”

“Gabe we’re just going to run for food.” Sam said giving his angel a kiss. “We won’t be gone long. I promise.”

“Sam I would really rather you not go anywhere.”

“Trust me. We’ll be right back.” Sam said as he disappeared into the house for the keys to the car that they used while here.

“I’ll protect him Gabriel.” Castiel said. 

“I know you will. I would rather no one leaves until this is over. Crowley is going to be getting desperate; it’s nearing the end of the month.” The archangel said. “I’m the only archangel left. He needs me even if he doesn’t know I’m useless. That makes him even more dangerous.”

“How much time do we really have?” Dean asked.

“Not long. Just a few days at most.” Gabriel admitted. “All the more reason to stay here.”

Castiel nodded. “I agree. We are safer together. I’ll go tell Sam.”

The dark haired angel managed to take two steps before he stumbled again and this time it was Gabriel who caught him. He shook his head trying to clear it but the buzzing was too much. Too much energy and not enough resistance. A sudden warmth filled him and he could feel Gabriel’s Grace wash over him like a soothing wave. It beat back the buzzing until his head was clear again. He opened his eyes and Gabriel pulled away slowly, leaving his lips tingling from where their Grace had connected.

“There. That should help a bit.”

“Thank you Gabriel.”

“Yeah. Thanks Gabe.” Dean said with a smile as he saved the video on his phone. “Maybe we should let them get out of here for a bit. These dizzy spells seem to be getting worse.”

Sam returned and shot his brother a dirty look. “Can you not record my boyfriend kissing yours please? You must have like ten videos on there.”

“Can never have too much.” Dean said. “So we were talking and--”

“You have one hour.” Gabriel said suddenly. “I want you to call ahead first and order the food. Then you and Cassie can go alright?”

Sam nodded with a smile and reached out to help Cas walk back towards the house. Dean grabbed the archangel’s arm and held him back. He waited until he was sure that they were both out earshot before turning to glare at him. Gabriel met is glare right back.

“I thought we weren’t letting them go.” Dean hissed.

“His dizzy spells are getting worse, in case you haven’t noticed.” Gabriel hissed back. “I’m not going to take a chance with his health. I told you this.”

“And if Crowley gets a hold of them? Then what?” Dean snapped with a glare.

“Then I guess I get to bend over for a demon then won’t I?” Gabriel said pulling his arm free of the hunter’s grasp.

Dean was so shocked by the angel’s blatant admission that it took him a minute to even comprehend it before he was rushing to catch up to Gabriel, grabbing him once more. “You want to run that by me again?”

Gold eyes glared at him. “Did I not make myself clear? I thought it was pretty damn clear.”

“You’d let that scumbag do that to you?” The eldest Winchester asked.

“If it means saving someone I care about then why not?” Gabriel asked.

“How the hell can you be so calm about this?”

Gabriel’s eyes turned cold and his voice went flat. “Because I spent twenty years as Lucifer’s sex slave. I didn’t get the option to say no so I learned to cope with it. It was either cope or let him destroy who I was. I decided to survive just to piss him off. So how can I be so calm? Because I got used to it.”

Dean sighed and pulled Gabriel in for a sudden hug, nearly crushing the angel against his chest. “You have no idea how bad I want to ask you to take me back to hell just so I can stab your bothers.”

“Sam said the same thing when I told him.” Came the muffled response. “I’m just glad I have people who care for me now.”

“And you can be damn sure that you are not going to have to go through that again.” Dean said as Gabriel began pulling away.

That pulled a chuckle from the angel. “Don’t make a girl a promise that you can’t keep.”

“Hey is everything okay?” Sam called out from the front door.

“Yeah! Just getting Dean to send you a copy of that video!”

“Gabriel!”

Sam’s scolding sent the archangel into chuckles as he rushed into the house. Dean followed at much slower pace. Inside the hunter found Castiel laying face down on the large overstuffed soft leather couch. Dean sat down with him and the angel cuddled into his leg. Sam was on the phone ordering food for them and Gabriel was rooting around in the kitchen only to come out with a bag of chocolate chips. Sam threw a napkin at him and he dropped the bag with a pout and scurried away to the movies. Twenty minutes later Sam took the keys for Gabriel’s ‘68 AMC and he and Castiel were gone. Which was what Dean was waiting for.

“Gabriel are you really okay?” Dean asked. “Because I know looks can be deceiving.”

“Yeah. I took my last dose of antidote six days ago. My Grace is completely healed and so are my wings. My one hurts a bit but that’s normal. It took years for it to originally heal in the first place.” Gabriel said. “And please don’t tell Sam that. He’s pissed off enough at Lucifer as it is. Last thing I need is for Sam to demand I take him to him to hell to give the Devil a piece of his mind.”

“You being serious?” Dean asked.

“I am being serious. I’m healed. I managed to get back at full strength four days ago.” Gabriel said. “I can take on Crowley on his own footing now. He won’t be able to catch me off guard this time.”

“You never did tell us just how he managed to catch you.” The brunette said. “So how did he? You aren’t the type to be caught off guard.”

“After I left you that day...I went to go vent. I was unleashing my fury on some beach in the middle of the ocean. Crowley followed me. I thought that he was just going to rub it in my face. He made a comment about Castiel being his slave and only the clause kept him from being perfect, something which I knew all about from my time with Luci.” Gabriel said. “Needless to say in my distressed state I took the bait and was intent on killing him and he stabbed me. The Ambronise was on the blade.”

“Damn. I can’t wait to break his nose.” Dean said.

Gabriel chuckled and passed Dean and plate with a small piece of pie. “Just don’t tell Sam.”

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.” Dean said with a happy squeal.

 

Sam pushed the ‘68 AMC just a bit harder. He didn’t want to be out any longer then they had to be. He glanced over at Castiel, who was sitting next to him. The angel seemed to be doing better now that they were away from the lay lines. His color had improved and he hadn’t gotten dizzy since they left. Still he had to be sure.

“Cas? How you holing up?”

“Better. The energy isn’t as strong out here.” The angel admitted. “It’s less taxing.”

“How come Gabriel isn’t having the same problems?” Sam asked softly.

“Gabriel is much older and stronger than I am.” Castiel said softly. “It takes much more to affect an archangel then a seraph. He has also been living here for years. He has had time to adjust. This is my first time near such energy. This is the reason why angels and demons avoid them.”

“And probably why no one ever found him. Who would think to look for a runaway angel in lay lines?” Sam said with a smile. “He’s certainly something else.”

“Has Gabriel given you a new feather yet?” The smile fell from the hunter’s face and Castiel suddenly felt very awkward. “I’m sorry Sam. That is really none of my business.”

The brunette shook his head. “It’s fine Cas. We’ve talked about it but we wanted to wait until he was fully healed before we exchange gifts.”

“You have one for him?” The angel asked curiously.

Sam nodded, a slight blush taking over. “I found....this video on...how to make feathers....out of hair. Dean gave you his feather didn’t he?”

Castiel nodded and his hand drifted towards his blade. “Yes. I merged it with my blade.”

“See? I don’t have something like the Impala to make a feather from. Gabe admitted once while we were dating that he loved running his fingers through my hair.” Sam said softly. “It seemed right.”

The angel opened his mouth to say something when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Sam noticed something too and he slammed on the brakes hard. The car was slammed into and sent into a roll over. It flipped seven times before coming to a stop on it’s roof, sliding the last few feet across the pavement, coming to a stop less then a foot from a pair of perfectly polished shoes.

Taking a moment to get his bearings, Castiel managed to unhook his seat belt, hitting the roof with a cry of pain. His head and face were bleeding and so was his side. The pain in his shoulder allowed him to know that it had been dislocated. Reaching up he gave Sam a shake and was graced with something hot, wet, and sticky raining down on him. Knowing that his mate’s brother could be dying pushing him into action.

Castiel gathered his strength and summoned his wings. He place both under the hunter’s unmoving form and hit the release for the seat belt. The angel screamed as his wings acted as a cushion for the hunter, protecting him from further harm. With Sam free, Castiel managed to get them both free of the mangled remains of the car. Once in the fading light it was easy to see that reason for the wetness. A large piece of glass was embedded in the hunter’s side. He gave the glass a tug and it came free and he pushed as much healing energy into the youngest Winchester as he could.

“Such a shame. That was a beauty. I’m a sucker for the classic cars. Gabriel has good taste.”

Castiel looked up and glared at the demon. “Crowley you monster!”

The demon kneeled down. “Now is that anyway to talk to your Master, Pet?”

“You’re not my Master!”

The demon stood. “Not anymore. We can still play pretend right? After all I would hate for the moose to die out here because you were selfish. What would your mate say?”

“Dean would tell you where to get off!” ^DEAN!^

“Would he now?” Crowley said kneeling down next to Sam and healing more of the hunter’s wounds. “And what would Gabriel say?”

^CAS?!^

^It’s Crowley! He’s here! We were in a crash! Sam is hurt bad!^ “Gabriel would smite you faster then you could blink, Demon.”

Brown eyes locked with blue and Castiel froze. “I take it that he’s feeling better then? Good that will make things much easier.”

^Hang on Cas!^

“Gabriel is useless to you.” Castiel said softly. “Your plan will fail.” ^Dean you won’t get here in time. Use our bond to track us. Hurry!^

“So says you.” The King of Hell said as he picked up a large metal bar from where it had been sitting next to him. “Now hold still. I don’t want to miss.”

Castiel glared as the bar came down on his already dislocated shoulder. Pain consumed him and his vision went red. He was dimly aware of Sam weakly calling out for him and Dean screaming for him through their bond before he fell over. He felt someone grip him tightly and cover their body with his before his whole world went black.


	9. Bad Deals and Unexpected Help

_Chapter 8: Bad Deals and Unexpected Help_

Sam awoke feeling disoriented and in pain. His head was throbbing as was most of his left side. He struggled to lift his head and when he did he was met with a pair of pain filled, yet very relieved, blue eyes. Taking a minute he tried to remember what happened. He was talking to Cas and then there was someone standing in the road. After that there was pain and then...Crowley! He attacked Cas and knocked them both out! Which is why Cas was covered in blood and kneeling with his hands bound over his head and stripped to the waist and he was tied to a chair.

“Sam? Sam can you hear me?” Castiel whispered. “Sam?”

“Yeah...I...Cas....You’re....Bleeding...” Sam muttered weakly.

“I know. You’re bleeding too. Nothing bad. I healed what I could but I was injured as well.” Castiel said. “What hurts?”

“Head...Left side of my body....”

“The hell hound slammed into us on your side. I pulled us out and tried to do what I could.”

“Thanks Cas.” Sam said softly. “What about you?”

“I’ve been awake longer then you. You’ve been out for at least a day.”

“And Crowley?”

“Did someone call my name?” The King of Hell said coming into the room. “About time you woke up. You’ve kept me waiting quite a while. I had to reacquaint myself with dear Castiel here.”

Sam’s green eyes flicked to the angel, fear clear in them. “Cas?”

“I’m okay. Promise.” He was not going to reveal to the hunter that his back had almost no skin left.

Crowley reached out and grabbed and handful of Castiel’s hair and pulled his head back pulling a scream from the angel. “He been’s keeping me very entertained. It’s almost like he never left.”

“Get off him!” Sam snapped.

Crowley let go of the angel and reached up and grabbed Sam’s chin in a bruising grip. “Are you offering to take his place?”

“Sam no!”

Crowley released Sam’s chin and turned and backhanded Castiel in one single motion, splitting the angel’s lip. “Nobody asked you!”

“YES!” Sam yelled. “If it will stop you from hurting Cas then yes! Do whatever you want to me!”

“Now that’s more like it.” Crowley said turning back to Sam. “So now what would you like me to do to you first? Some cuts? More broken bones? How about a nice lashing?”

Sam shook his head. “Why do I have to choose?”

“Because that’s what makes this so much fun.” Crowley said picking up a small knife from a a tray of tools. “You pick your poison. That’s the way it works. Just ask Castiel.”

“Cas?” Sam asked looking past the demon. 

The angel nodded. “The better your choice the quicker your punishment is over.”

“See?” Crowley asked digging the knife lightly into Castiel’s side, and pulling a cry from him. “He does remember how to be a good little slave.”

“T-The...The knife?” Sam asked his voice shaking.

“Good choice.” The demon said digging the knife into the hunter’s arm pulling a scream from him. “You have quite the nice voice. Gabriel must enjoy banging you.”

The hunter glared up at him. “Like I’d ever tell you!”

“Oh so you haven’t done the deed yet? Pity that.” Crowley said digging the blade into Sam’s arm once more. “I tried him out once. He was so lost in that fever addled brain of his I doubt he even remembers. Makes me wonder if baby brother is just as good.”

Castiel screamed something at the demon that Sam couldn’t understand. The Hell King whirled on the angel and began raining blows down on Castiel’s ribs, striking the angel hard enough that Sam could hear the sickening crack of ribs breaking under the strain. After a moment Crowley seemed to compose himself enough that he stopped and began straightening his clothes. He glared down at Castiel, watching the angel struggle to breath and blood coat his lips.

“Next time you’ll think before you speak Pet.” The demon said. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Just like that the demon was gone. Sam pulled frantically at the chains holding him to the chair. They didn’t budge an inch; it seemed like the King of Hell wanted to make sure that they didn’t get away. Sam made a frustrated noise and looked up at Castiel, who was taking slow breaths.

“Cas?”

“It’s not....as bad...as it looks.” The angel said before spitting out some blood. “I’m already healing. So are you. He doesn’t want us dead.”

Sam glanced down at the cuts on his arm, surprised to see that he was right. “So what? We can’t just sit here and wait for him to come back and torture us some more.”

“Can you get free?” Castiel asked, giving his own chains a tug. “If you can then run. I am bound by Sigil Chains. I can’t get free.”

The brunette stared at him in disbelief. “I’m not leaving you here by yourself Cas. Dean would never forgive me if I did!”

“And Gabriel and Dean would never forgive me if I let you come to harm when there was a way I could prevent it.” The angel retorted. “If you get the chance you will run and leave me here. Crowley cannot be allowed to get his hands on Gabriel.”

“I don’t know if I can get free.” Sam said trying to shift enough to get loose. “These chains are really tight.”

“Of course they are.” Crowley said as he reappeared, grabbing a fist full of Sam’s hair and pulling his head back. “Can have my new toy running off can I?”

“Neither of us are toys!” Sam snapped as he arched into the hold trying to ease the pain. 

Crowley seemed to consider what he was told for a minute before his eyes traveled to Castiel, then back to Sam. “Tell you what. Since I’m such a nice guy if you let me do one thing to you, without fighting me, I’ll let the angel go. Deal?”

“What would I have to do?”

“SAM!”

Crowley released the hunter and turned to the give the angel a strange look. He went over to table where a small chest was sitting. The demon opened it and rummaged around before pulling something out of it. He turned back to the angel with a wicked grin. He strode forward and Castiel struggled, trying to pull away from him. Sam’s view was blocked but he could hear the angel spit and sputter before the demon pulled back leaving the angel in a ring gag.

“Since you don’t want to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut I thought you might want that. Now if you keep acting up then I just might have to find something to fill it won’t I?” Crowley said. “I hope your squirrel enjoys what I taught you.”

Castiel glared and pulled against his binds harder, the chains rattling together loudly.

“Good Pet.” Crowley said turning back to Sam. “Now where were we?”

Sam’s eyes flicked from the demon, to the angel, and back. “Letting you do something to me for Cas’s freedom.”

“Right.” The demon said with a smile. “Let me do one thing of my choosing to you and I’ll let the angel run back to the big brothers that are no doubt on their way here, before I decide to see if he remembers how I taught him to properly use his mouth.”

Sam felt his heart clench knowing that the demon had something sinister planned for him. “What would you have me do?”

“A kiss.”

Sam looked doubtful. “A kiss?”

“Yup. Just one. What do you say? One little kiss and Castiel gets to leave.” Crowley said with a smile. “If you’d rather him stay, I can show you exactly the way to use that whip of mine to take out someone’s legs.”

Sam swallowed hard. He didn’t really want to kiss the demon and there was a good chance that if he did kiss the demon that it might escalate. Gabriel was his only real male relationship and that hadn’t progressed past mutual jacking. Hell, Gabriel was his first everything with a male. With a deep breath Sam steeled himself. He could do this for Cas. For Cas and Dean.

“One kiss. Then you let Cas go right away without anyone or anything harming him further.” Sam said, hoping he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt.

“Unharmed might cost you a little more then a kiss Moose.” The demon said, brown eyes raking over his frame. “What else are you willing to offer me?”

Castiel a noise of protest.

Sam suddenly felt very displaced, like it was happening to someone else and not him. “What would you want from me?”

The angel’s chains rattled frantically behind the demon. 

“Let me touch you in whatever way pleases me and I’ll let the angel go, completely unharmed.” Crowley said with a smile. “Agreed?”

The youngest Winchester nodded, feeling quite numb. “I-I agree.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll find that I can be a very generous lover, Sam Winchester.” Crowley said softly, bring up a hand to cup the human’s chin. “I love virgins. Now you two wait right here. I’ll be back shortly. I need to make sure my trap is nicely set for darling Dean and Gabriel.”

The demon vanished. Sam felt his heart stutter in his chest. What the hell had he just done? Dean and Gabriel were going to kill him if Crowley didn’t do it first. Panic welled up in his chest and a broken laugh forced itself from his throat before they turned into sobs, tears filling his eyes and falling before he could even try to stop them. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. Cas wouldn’t leave him if he was upset.

Something soft was suddenly brushing away his tears. Once his tears stopped the softness began to caress his face and neck helping ease his panic. His breathing calmed and the sobs began to slow. The softness suddenly became very warm and wrapped around him like a blanket. He opened his eyes only to close them and open them again. Blackness filled his vision and it took him a few seconds to understand what he was seeing. Castiel had let his wings out and since they were both bound and the angel was gagged, had used them to substitute for a physical touch to calm him.

Sam smiled and felt that feathers brush his face once more. “Thanks Cas.”

The angel tilted his head at him. 

“I’m okay now. Promise.” Sam said leaning into the feathers. “Dean and Gabriel are going to kill me aren’t they?”

Castiel shook his head and closed his eyes for a minute and Sam felt something warm brush against his mind. ^If anything you are giving them more cause to kill Crowley. Our big brothers do not take kindly to someone hurting their little brothers.^

“Cas?”

^Yes?^

“How are you doing that?”

^Normally I would be unable to connect with you like this but since I am bonded with Dean and you are his brother I can do this. It is a bit taxing as I am using my wings instead of my hands.^ Castiel admitted, his eyes still closed. ^I took a risk because you needed me.^

The hunter felt something snap at the angel’s words and let out a sob and buried his face in Cas’s wing and felt the other one wrap tighter around him. “I’m scared Cas. I don’t want Crowley to touch me. I just want Gabe. I-I can’t do this Castiel. I can’t hurt him!”

^This will hurt him but for a different reason. Gabriel will be hurt because he knows that it’s really him that Crowley is after. We just happened to be the bait.^ Castiel said, his wings soothing over the hunter. ^It’s getting late. This is the last day that he’ll be able to preform the ritual. After the clock hits one he won’t be able to enact it for another six thousand years. We must try and stall for as long as we can. If we have to I will try to distract him from you.^

“Cas I don’t want you hurt. Please.”

^You really are a selfless person Sam.^ Castiel said, his voice soft. ^I would gladly endure whatever punishment Crowley wishes to inflict on me if it saves you from his touch. As someone who knows what he’s like he will be far from gentle with you and pain will be involved. Please just try and hold on. Dean and Gabriel are getting closer. I can feel Dean. The chains are stopping me from talking to him but I can still feel him. He’s worried about us.^

“I wish we could--” Sam cut himself off as he felt a brush of something that didn’t feel like Castiel go across his mind. “Cas? Did you feel that?”

^Yes.^ The feathers wrapped tighter around the hunter. ^I do not recognize the energy.^

Sam twisted trying to see behind him but the chains didn’t allow that much room. “Can you see anything behind me?”

^I see nothing but something, or someone is there.^

Sam tried to calm is racing heart. “Is it Crowley?”

The angel shook his head.

“Is it friendly?” He asked hopefully.

Castiel tilted his head and the chains began to glow and red marks appeared on his arms and wrists where the chains were touching. A small cry escaped the gag and his wings twitched almost violently around Sam. The chains were blocking him from even trying to call on his Grace to do anything. He panted, hating the damn gag in his mouth. He felt Sam nuzzle his feathers and he realized that he had probably upset him with the chains burning into his flesh.

^I’m alright. I didn’t expect the chains to bind my Grace so tightly. I was trying to find out if we had new enemy or a friend among us.^ Castiel said. ^I can’t do it.^

“So now we have to worry about Crowley coming back and Gabe and Dean falling into a trap on top of whoever is stalking us.” Sam said bitterly. “I can’t stand this! We can’t just give up! There has to be something! I am not going to let Dean and Gabe get hurt!”

“Good to know you aren’t one to give up hope so easily.”

Sam and Castiel tensed at the sudden voice. A young man stepped out into the light, wearing all dark leather from his boots, to his leather tie up pants, black leather gloves, to the open leather vest revealing scars that littered his chest. He had scruffy black hair and a pair of sunglasses hid his eyes. In his left hand was a sword that gleamed in the light. He raised it in salute.

“Just give it a minute and I’ll free you. Can’t take a chance that me freeing you will go noticed until--” A glow came from one side of the room followed by a loud boom. “--Gabriel shows up. Wow. He is pissed. I hope that demon knows who he’s dealing with.”

The person dropped the sword and reached up and carefully undid the gag Castiel was wearing. He threw it across the room with a noise of disgust. He picked up the sword and walked behind Castiel, one swift stroke of the sword freeing him from the cuffs that had bound his ankles to the floor. A second swipe had the chains binding his arms and wrists free. The man dropped the sword again and carefully helped Castiel by unwrapping the still glowing chains and tossing them in the same direction of the gag.

With a snap, the angel’s clothes and blades appeared. As Castiel dressed the young man turned to Sam. He raised the sword and took careful aim. One swing freed the left side of the hunter’s body while and second freed his right. The last stroke destroyed the chains around his chest. The young man set the sword aside one more and used his teeth to pull off one glove and he reached up and touched Sam’s head, healing him. Turning he did the same to Castiel. 

He picked up the sword once more. “There. I think that should do it. Crowley can’t hold you over Gabriel’s head anymore. Now we need to get you to Dean that way he can let Gabriel know you’re safe.”

“Wait! What about Gabriel?! If Crowley gets him then--”

The young man turned to Sam. “Gabriel will be just fine! He’s an archangel. More then that he’s an archangel who is useless for this ritual. The only archangel capable at present to actually bare a child is in this room right now trying to get the mates of two very worried big brothers out of harms way. Questions can wait until I’ve delivered you to Dean.”

“Wait, please. Who are you?” Castiel asked. “You are an angel and I know your energy but I do not know you.”

The young man pulled off his glasses with a smile, revealing neon blue eyes. “You always were so full of questions Little Cas.”

Castiel felt as though the ground had dropped out from under him, he knew those eyes. “Razael?”

“Yes. Now we need to move. Out the back. We have to get you clear before Gabriel begins.” Razael said softly.

“Lucifer killed you!” Castiel said softly.

Razael reached up and touched his heavily scared chest. “He tried and failed. Now hurry. We don’t have much time until my mother loses his cool completely.”

Sam sent a questioning look to Castiel. The younger angel nodded his consent. Happy that he knew Razael could be trusted, Sam followed the sword wielding angel carefully with Castiel bringing up the rear. He led them to a chained door and with one swipe of his sword the chain was gone and a single kick sent the metal door flying off it’s hinges and into the night. After a quick glance Razael motioned for them that it was safe and the three disappeared into the night.


	10. Rescue Plan

_Chapter 9: Rescue Plan_

Dean finished his pie and sat the plate aside. He had to hand it to the archangel, Gabriel really knew how to cook. Everything from breakfast to dessert and everything in between. There was never a lack of a home cooked meal if you asked the angel. The only reason Sam had wanted to go out to get food was to get poor Cas out of the house. Gabriel had warned them before they even came close to the house that Cas would have problems. They just didn’t realize that it would be constant thing, which lead to Gabriel needing to kiss the younger angel every six to twelve hours to renew the shielding he had put up around Cas to help with the energy influx.

With a sigh Dean reached for the remote when he felt a sense of fear rush into him.

^DEAN!^ Came Castiel’s panicked scream.

^CAS?!^ “GABRIEL!”

“Dean?! What's wrong?!” The archangel appeared in a flash, worry etched on his face.

^It’s Crowley! He’s here! We were in a crash! Sam is hurt bad!^ Cas’s fear was nearly palpable and left a bitter taste in his mouth.

^Hang on Cas!^ “Gabriel! Crowley went after Sam and Cas. He made them crash the car. Cas said that Sam’s hurt.”

“Where are they?!”

^Dean you won’t get here in time. Use our bond to track us. Hurry!^ Castiel sounded almost terrified.

^CAS!^

The angel’s pain erupted and flooded into him. His shoulder--or what that Cas’s shoulder?--was burning. It felt like someone was taking a hot knife and severing his arm from his body. Warmth suddenly filled him and the pain faded very slowly. He reached for his bond with Cas and panicked when he ran into a wall of resistance. He slammed into the wall over and over but it didn’t budge. The wall suddenly wrapped around him and he began to calm down.

^Are you back with me Dean?^

^Cas?!^

^Guess again. Now are you calm?^

^Gabriel?^

^Do you have many other angels willing to root around in your head?^ Came the chuckling response. ^Seriously Dean. Are you back under control?^

^Yeah. I think so.^ Dean thought feeling his body ache but it was quickly being washed away by the warmth of angelic healing and a strange tingling feeling on his lips. ^What happened?^

^Hold on. Open your eyes slowly.^

Dean did as commanded and he slowly opened his eyes only to find himself staring into a pair of gold ones. Gabriel pulled back carefully but his hands remained locked tightly on both sides of his neck, keeping him still. Seeing the angel so close, Dean realized why his lips had been tingling. The angel had been kissing him.

“You kissed me?” Dean asked confused.

“I had to block off your bond with Castiel. The pain you were feeling was his. He must have gotten knocked out and was unable to close his half.” Gabriel said, still holding on to the hunter tightly. “It was the only way I could access your bond with him without having his permission. I’m going to let go now. Tell me if anything still hurts.”

The angel slowly let go and pulled away carefully making sure not to jar him. Dean tried to sit up but he had to wait until the angel got off him; Gabriel apparently had him pinned down. The reason became apparent when he looked around the living room. It looked like there had been a struggle and blood was splattered across the tile and the glass sliding door was shattered.

“Son of a bitch. Was this all me?” Dean asked before he reached up to touch the stickiness he felt on his face not surprised to find that it was blood.

“Yeah. Castiel’s pain was seeping into you without his control. I had to act as quick as I could.” Gabriel said. “Now answer me. Does anything else still hurt?”

Dean gave himself a once over. “No. I think I’m okay.”

“Good. That took longer then I thought it would. You are so much stronger then you look.” The angel admitted. “It’s no wonder you were Michael’s vessel. Two damn hours wasted.”

The hunter glanced at the clock. “You were fighting with me for two hours?! Why didn’t you just leave me alone and try to find them?!”

“I had to get you under control! Without you I can’t find Sam or Castiel! Your bond to your mate is what is going to help me find them!” Gabriel yelled, before he managed to calm himself. “I’m sorry. Yelling won’t do us any good. I need to take a moment and figure out what we need to do.”

“Take a moment?!” Dean snapped. “We just lost two hours and you need a moment? Do you have any idea what Crowley could be doing to them? He could be killing them!”

Gold eyes locked with his and Grace crackled over the blonde’s skin like little lightening bolts. “I have plenty of ideas of exactly what that demon scum can and will do to our brothers and believe me I want nothing more then to get them out as soon as possible however I am also one hundred percent certain of two things. One; This is nothing more then a trap to get me out in the open before tomorrow night ends. And two; Crowley will not kill them because if he does then he loses his one chance to get me to do what he needs me to do.

“Believe me when I say that I know exactly what is on the line here and at this very moment I can only see one outcome and it does not end with us coming out on top. All I can see is this ending in blood and pain and not just mine. If we follow Crowley’s plan then there is no way that everyone comes out alive. Do you understand that?! So, yes, I do need a moment to make sure that we can walk away with as few casualties as possible. Is that alright with you?!”

Dean nodded and took a step back. “I’m sorry. I just...”

“I’m sorry too.” Gabriel said softly, getting his Grace under control. “I do need a minute. I have to find a way to make this work. I just wish that I really had another archangel I could call on.” The angel said as he cleaned the room up with a snap and headed out the sliding glass door to the beach.

Dean watched him go and he could see the defeat in the archangel’s frame. He knew exactly what the blonde was planning. He would come up with a plan to try and save everyone but himself because that’s what a big brother would do. Gabriel was playing big brother to both him and Cas with a bit of mother hen mixed in. 

“Mother hen...” Dean whispered to himself before the thought struck him. “Fucking hell Gabriel why can’t you just say something you feathered asshole?!”

You want to adopt him huh? I always did want more siblings.

Gabriel wasn’t playing big brother. Gabriel was playing mother. Mother to a young angel who adored him. Mother to a human who reminded him of his only son who he thought dead. Gabriel was trying to protect his mate, being Sam, and his two children, being Cas and himself. 

Dean scrambled for his jacket pulling out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts looking for the name he needed and all but crushing the send button when he found it.

*Gabeson. Speak.*

Dean hesitated. “Razael?”

There was a strange noise from the other side of the phone like someone being tortured. *Dean Winchester right?*

“Yeah. Listen I wouldn’t call unless it was something really important. Do you have a minute?”

The sound of a scream being cut off came through the phone. *I’m all yours now. What’s up?*

“We need your help. We’ve got no one else to turn to.” Dean said his voice cracking.

*What happened? Tell me everything.*

Dean spent the next twenty minutes explaining about everything. He started from the very beginning and left nothing out. Castiel’s slavery, Gabriel poisoning him, them sending him away, the things Crowley did to him, and finally saving and healing Gabriel. He asked if the angel had heard of the prophecy and when met with a yes explained Crowley’s obsession with the archangel and how the demon had just injured and kidnaped both Cas and Sam. He also made a mention that he knew Gabriel was going to offer himself like a sacrificial lamb to the Hell King. When he was done he was met with silence.

“Can you help us?”

*....*

Dean took the silence to heart, he had known it would be a long shot but it still hurt. “Thanks anyway.” He said hanging up.

Taking a deep breath he turned to head outside to Baby to get some weapons. The sudden vibration of his phone had him jumping. He glanced at the screen to see that it was a restricted number. Feeling a sense of foreboding he flipped his phone open.

“Yeah?”

*Make a cup of tea and use the blue tin hidden at the back of the cabinet next to the fridge to sweeten it. Use one level spoonful. Make sure Gabriel is sitting down when you give it to him. It will knock him out for the next twenty four hours. Do it soon. I’m already tracking Sam and Castiel right now. These next twenty four hours will give me enough time to work out a plan to make sure everyone gets out alive. Can you do that?*

“Yeah. What made you change your mind?” Dean asked as he began making a pot of tea.

*You might want to say that I’m a lot like my mother. No one can make me do anything either.* There was a long silence. *Besides I miss him. More then you could possibly know. Now that Michael’s no longer holding my leash I think I can make my own choices. I’ll join you as soon as I work something out. Keep your phone ready.*

The line went dead and Dean stared at it. Had that really just happened? Slipping his phone into his pocket he decided he wasn’t going to question it. He opened the cabinet by the fridge and found the blue tin. As he reached for a spoon another thought struck him. Razael had known exactly where to find a hidden tin in Gabriel’s house. It seemed like the angel had been desperate enough to sneak in to see his mother against Michael’s orders.

Grinning he fixed the cup of tea and dumped one leveled spoonful of the strange green powder into the cup and gave it a good stir before placing a couple cookies on the saucer with the cup just as he heard the sliding door open and shut.

“Hey. You were out there a while.” Dean said. “I just made some tea. Want some?”

“Please.” Came the weary response.

Dean brought the cup into the den, pleased to see that Gabriel was sitting in his oversized armchair, and sat it on the table next to him. “I even brought cookies.” 

Gabriel gave him a weak smile. “Thanks Dean. I think I figured out a way to make this work. It’s going to take some fancy footwork but I think we can pull it off.”

Dean watched as the archangel took a big sip of the warm liquid. “I have a plan too Gabriel. And it involves you staying safe as well. I can’t...” Dean felt his voice stick. “I can’t lose my new parent. I’ve lost two. Don’t make me lose you too. Please.”

Gabriel looked up at him a look of wonder. “I didn’t know you felt that way Dean.”

Dean nodded. “I’m sorry Gabriel.”

The archangel frowned and suddenly looked down at his cup before looking back up at him. “Dean what did you do?!”

“I did what I had to in order to protect you! You and Sam and Cas!” Dean said. “Hate me if you will but I never got the chance to protect mom and Sam and dad died to save me. This is all I can do.”

Gabriel gave him a small smile. “I could never hate you.”

Dean nodded and made a quick grab, catching the cup of tea before it spilled. He glanced up at the angel and couldn’t help but smile at the peaceful expression on his sleeping face. He hated doing this but it was for the best. He could only hope that Razael could hurry.

 

Gabriel knew he was dreaming. This couldn’t be anything but a dream, just like every other time. Razael was sitting across from him, staring at him with a soft smile. He never changed. The same leather clothes and the silver angel sword hanging at his side. The same messy black hair and bright neon blue eyes that matched his wings perfectly. The scaring on his chest was from Lucifer ripping him to shreds and his eyes had been Gabriel’s own fault. He had lost control of his Grace and blinded his son because of one of Lucifer’s punishments.

“Razael... I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too mother. You are happier then I ever remember you being.” Razael said fingering the sword at his side.

“Dean, Sam, and Castiel have been a good influence on me. I really wish you could meet Dean. You’d love him.” Gabriel said. “Tricky little bastard that he is.”

Razael turned and looked over his shoulder. “I think I already do. He may not be your son by blood and Grace but he does seem to take after you quite a bit.”

Gabriel’s eyes went wide. “D-Dean?”

“Morning.” Dean said softly.

“T-This is real?” Gabriel asked. “No this can’t be real! I watched Lucifer rip you apart!”

Razael came forward and took Gabriel’s shaking hands. “You can thank Michael and Grandfather. They managed to save me and put me back together. Now that Michael is gone I can come back. Dean explained everything. I came to help. I’ve spent the day planning and I have a way to save everybody. You’ve always protected me. Now it’s my turn to protect you. Will you let me help?”

Gabriel threw himself at Razael hugging his son tightly and struggling to hold in his tears. “You don’t have to ask. I would do anything to have you in my life again.”

Razael smiled as he hugged Gabriel back just as tightly. “Then we need to leave now. It’s time to save my new dad and younger brother.”

Dean grinned and grabbed his bag. They were going to get Sam and Cas back and give the King of Hell an ass kicking he’d never forget.


	11. Confrontations and Tragedies

_Chapter 10: Confrontations and Tragedy_

Gabriel kept a tight grip on Dean as he hovered over the area. It was a small town that was mostly abandoned and in the middle of nowhere. Crowley had chosen a place where no one would hear screams and very few people would investigate. The old lumber mill at the far end of town was the chosen battleground for his fight. Razael had already come and gone making sure to set everything they needed. He could feel Sam and Cas down there and could easily tell that they were both in pain. His grip tightened on the hunter.

“Gabe I’m all for you holding on tight so that I don’t fall to my death but I do need to breathe.” Dean said softly. 

Gabriel loosened his grip and felt Dean’s grip increase. “I won’t drop you. Sorry for squeezing. He’s been hurting them. I can feel their pain.”

“How bad?”

The blonde shook his head. “I can’t tell. Cas’s power is bound so we can’t connect with him and I can’t connect with Sam because we don’t have a bond yet.”

The was a sudden flapping and Razael was suddenly level with them, sword in hand and smiling. “Everything’s in place. There were only a few demons around and I ‘persuaded’ them to leave.”

“Good job. You sure you can keep Dean shielded in case Crowley tries anything untoward?” Gabriel asked softly.

“Are you sure you can keep up old man?” Razael sassed.

“You can’t deny he’s yours Gabe.” Dean said. “Now can we please land?!”

The two angels shot down and landed just outside of the barrier the demons had set up. Dean released Gabriel and dropped to the ground taking a moment to savor the feeling of land. Once steady he glanced at his watch and nodded. It was almost twelve thirty. Razael glanced at them and with a nod he dismissed his wings and slipped through the barrier. 

“Okay. You know the plan right?”

Dean nodded. “As soon as they get here let you know.”

“And stay here!”

Dean glared at the archangel. 

“I mean it Winchester. Keep your ass here with Razael once he brings Sam and Castiel. I need to be sure you are out of the way for this fight.”

“I promise.” Dean said, crossing his fingers in his pocket. “I’ll stay.”

Gabriel nodded and spread all six wings. “Everything will be okay. I promise.” And just like that the angel was gone.

“Everything will be okay because I have your back.” Dean whispered as he watched the streak of light that he knew was Gabriel hit the mill. “I protect my family.”

 

Crowley poured himself a glass of whisky as he thought about the hunter in the next room. It had been easy to get Sam to do what he wanted. If nothing else once he was done with Gabriel he could easily take what he wanted from the human. How it would burn the archangel to know that his mate’s innocence was going to be stolen by the King of Hell. Then once he was done with the human he would move on to Castiel. Maybe make Gabriel watch as he violated the younger angel. That sounded like a good plan. He tipped his glass to the two that were bound in the next room and lifted the glass to his lips.

Crowley dropped his glass as the whole building rocked with the force of an impact behind him. He turned to see what the hell had just interrupted him. As the dust cleared the first thing he noticed were the six huge golden wings that was fully spread. The next thing he noticed was the archangel attached to the wings who was just starting to rise from his crouched landing position. Smiling he gave the angel a slow clap as the wings vanished.

“Very nice. Very dramatic. Loved the superhero landing by the way but don’t you think it’s a bit much?” Crowley said as he pouring himself a new drink.

Gabriel smirked. “What can I say? I love playing pretend. I doubt that’s what you asked me here for. I have to admit that I wasn’t happy with your choice of invitation. I loved that car. You owe me a new one. You also owe me for hurting the people I love.”

“I don’t think you’re in the position to demand anything from me right now. As it is I got your mate to agree to let me bugger him silly in exchange for releasing my former slave without harming him.” Crowley said taking a sip of the smooth liquid. “Shame you won’t be the one to get to him first unless you do what I ask. Now down to business. You want me to leave them both alone and leave the Moose a virgin then I suggest you start stripping.”

The blonde cocked his head, looking a bit confused. “Why would I do that?”

Crowley glared, he didn’t have time to play games; there was less then a half hour left. “You are going to give me the child I want or I’m going to rape and kill both your mate and your little brother. How’s that for kicks?”

The angel nodded. “So you are asking me to be the mother of your demon spawn child then?”

“Exactly. So either strip or I take my frustrations out on your mate.”

The archangel pulled off his jacket and dropped it to the ground followed by his button up leaving him in his black tank top. There was a sudden beeping that had the demon glaring as the angel quickly answered his phone. He read the text then sent one back before looking back at the demon with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry about that. I just had to confirm that my package got delivered.” The angel said dropping the phone into the pile.

“If you want me to make sure you are comfortable enough for this to happen I suggest you hurry.” Crowley snapped.

Gabriel smirked and began lifting his tank top. The King of Hell was on him before he could blink shoving him against the steel beam behind him. The demon kissed him hard enough that he could feel his lip split under the force of it; it reminded him a lot of his first kiss with Lucifer. It made him wonder if all the demons kissed like him or if that was just how his brother taught them to kiss.

“Are you always this rough or am I just special?” Gabriel asked at the demon pulled back.

“It’s been a long time since I got to taste angel blood. It’s quite addicting.” Crowley admitted.

The demon lapped at the blood running down his chin like a cat after cream. A fertility spell was whispered between the licks and bites. Hands gripped his tank and ripped the flimsy fabric open. The demon pulled back only to stop in shock. Gabriel knew exactly what had captured the demon’s attention. 

When Lucifer had taken away his ability to have children he had done it in the most complicated and visible way possible. It had involved quite a bit of pain, a knife, fire, and semen. It didn’t leave a mark unless he was actively trying to conceive so he hadn’t realized what had really happened. He only found out about what had been done to him when Michael had asked him for a child. 

Multicolored lines danced across the lower part of his stomach in swirls and loops. Enochian sigils fanned out and slid down under the waistband of his pants. In the center of the mess of lines was pure black ink that bound the one part of his Grace that was required for the act of conception. Only Lucifer had gone one step further and added his blood to the mixture making him the only one who could undo the binding.

“What is that?” Crowley asked, his tone shocked.

“Oh that?” Gabriel asked looking down at the marks he had seen only twice before. “That would be my brother Lucifer’s handy work. He didn’t like the thought of someone else’s seed growing in and sullying his personal play toy. He mainly did it to spite Michael.”

The demon backed off giving him a chance to catch his breath. “You mean to tell me that you--”

“Can’t have kids. Yup. Next time you might want to do your research a little better. It’s common knowledge.” Gabriel said pulling the remains of his shirt together to hide the mark. “Lucifer was a dick.”

The demon let out a growl and suddenly Gabriel found himself being thrown across the room. He released his wings and managed to catch himself before he could come to any serious harm. He watched as the King of Hell pulled out a gun and walked over to the door to the next room. He pulled it open and aimed into the room only to stop.

Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh. “What’s wrong? Did you lose something?”

The Hell King turned to glare at the archangel. “You think you’re so clever don’t you?”

“I thought we already went over this when I outplayed you at the motel last month?” He asked with a grin. “You can’t out play a Trickster.”

“Undo the spell. There’s still time. Undo or I’ll kill you.” The demon said turning the gun on him.

“Wish I could. There is only one person who can undo it. And unless you want to free Lucifer again, then it’s not coming off.” Gabriel said. “Believe me I have tried to get it off.”

Crowley lowered his gun. “So this whole thing had been for nothing then? And you never thought to tell me while I had you that you couldn’t have kids?”

“When was I supposed to? When I was struggling with my poison induced fever?” Gabriel snapped. “Or when I was trying to gather my strength to let you rape an illusion of me?”

The demon fired the gun and Gabriel let out a yell as the bullet skimmed his right arm, Grace leaking from the shallow wound. Angel bullets made from the blades of fallen angels. Growling at the audacity of the demon he summoned his angel sword, his blade that he hadn’t used since the First War. He held the shining sword with both hands and took a stance he hadn’t used since he last fought Michael. 

Gabriel slowly began to circle the Hell King easily deflecting the bullets that were fired at him. With an enraged cry the demon summoned a sword of his own and the two quickly charged at each other exchanging blows. Gabriel smiled but it was a dark smile. He hadn’t had an actual battle in a long time. The archangel was actually quite surprised to find that the King of Hell was able to easily keep pace with him, but he was no Lucifer and soon it was clear that the blonde was winning.

“Give up and I’ll let you live.” Gabriel panted out as they locked blades once more, the metal turning red where the blades met.

“I will not be beat by some nobody angel and his pet humans!” Crowley snapped.

“I’m not just a nobody angel.” Gabriel snapped his temper flaring as did his wings. “I am the Archangel Gabriel!”

The shock wave energy released by the enraged angel sent the metal of the lumber mill bowing outwards and Crowley was sent flying, his blade shattering. Gabriel advanced on the downed Crowley who was blabbering about giving him whatever he wanted in exchange for his life. The angel paused feeling something wasn’t right. His instincts were right and he managed to dodge just enough to avoid a knife to the chest and it went deep into his right arm. 

As Gabriel hit the ground he felt the sigils on the blade activate pinning him to the floor and his blade went siding across the floor. “You sneaky bastard. An Enochian pin trap. I underestimated you again Crowley. Not many demons are able to do that. Congratulations.”

Crowley picked up the silver sword and brought it over and held it against the archangel’s throat, chuckling when those golden eyes stared up at him with no fear. “I can see you aren’t scared of your own blade. Most angels I’ve killed feared theirs.”

Gabriel laughed. “You aren’t the first one to hold my own sword against my throat. You wouldn’t even be the first one to try and kill me with it. I’m not scared of my own sword.”

The Hell King nicked the angel’s neck, watching as Grace spilled forth, shining brightly. “You don’t seem scared that I’m going to kill you either.”

“Do you really think you can kill me with my own blade? It’s as much a part of me as my wings are. Which means I can do nifty little tricks like this!”

The silver sword yanked itself from the demon’s grasp and went flying, slicing deep into the demon’s side as it went. Crowley screamed in pain and Gabriel took his chance. He managed to get to his knees, slowly pulling himself up from the floor. He was nearly up until he felt something press against the back of his head followed by a click.

“Is this really how your are going to end this fight?” Gabriel asked with a bitter laugh. “Like a coward hiding behind a gun? Are you too afraid to even look me in the face as you end me?”

“Is that going to be your last request?” Crowley asked, pressing the gun harder into those blonde locks. “Cause if it is then you have a horrible last request.”

“So says you. I have always looked my enemies in the eyes when I killed them. Can’t you grant me the same courtesy as a gentleman?” The archangel asked with a smile.

Crowley cursed and walked around to face the angel. “Better?”

“Much.”

Grinning Crowley raised the gun once more only to be tackled, his gun flying from his grip. He got to his feet, unsurprised to find himself facing off against Dean Winchester and that lovely demon killing knife of his. The hunter glared at him with murder in his eyes. The last time he had seen the hunter look like that had been when he’d had Castiel as his slave.

“DEAN!”

“I’ve got this Gabriel! Worry about yourself. This asshole is mine!”

Gabriel panicked and he tried to pull hard to get the trap to break. Dean was no match for Crowley. The demon would rip him to shreds. He pulled harder stifling a scream as he felt the blade give a bit. Gold eyes flicked up to see that the Hell King was being kept on the defensive and Razael’s shield against demon magic seemed to be helping.

“Mom!

“Gabe!”

“Gabriel!”

Razael, Sam, and Castiel came rushing in through the same door that Dean had. Razael took one look at the scene and rushed to Gabriel’s side. He grabbed his mother’s arm and pulled hard for a minute but the blade didn’t budge, it was designed to hold an angel. Castiel rushed over to lend his strength. Between the three of them they managed to get the knife out of the ground and the spell broken. Castiel tried to reach for the blade to remove it from the archangel’s arm but it repelled his touch. Sam realized the problem and grabbed the blade surprised when he was able to pull it out.

“What the hell happened to keeping Dean with you?!” Gabriel snapped, holding a hand to his bleeding arm tightly.

“He said he had to use the bathroom.” Razael countered, healing the wound. “I didn’t realize he was that sneaky until Cas said he could feel Dean blocking him.”

“DEAN!” Castiel yelled, drawing everyone’s attention.

Gabriel whirled only to see the glow of a spell.

“I will kill you if it’s the last thing I do!” Crowley screamed as he struggled to throw the hunter off him and complete the spell.

“This is what you get for touching my family asshole!” Dean said as he slashed down across the demon’s face, interrupting the spell.

Gabriel grabbed Sam the same time Razael grabbed Castiel. The archangels wrapped the two in their wings shielding them from the misfiring of the spell. There was nothing they could do for Dean. He was too far away to reach. They could only hope that the younger archangel’s spell would take most of the impact. The glow of the misfired spell grew until it was blinding and a deafening boom shook the room. Gabriel felt Sam struggling against him and screaming for his brother and he had no doubt in his mind that Castiel was doing the same.

After a few minutes of silence reined, Gabriel sat up looking around at the remains of the room. The dust began to clear a bit allowing them to see the chaos a bit better. One side of the mill was completely gone, the metal sheeting blown outwards by the force of the blast. What was still standing were most of the steel beams that held the building up.

“What spell was that?” Razael asked coughing, as he let Castiel up.

“It was a simple concussive spell used to disorient. I’ve never seen one interrupted before.” Gabriel admitted, looking around at the damage.

Sam sat up looking disoriented. “Dean? Where’s Dean? DEAN?!”

Castiel stood and stumbled. “DEAN?!”

“I don’t see him!” Sam said, panic clear in his voice. “DEAN!?”

“Over here!” 

Razael was over by one of the steel beams. He lifted a steel of metal and threw it across the room in one easy move. Everyone rushed over as the younger archangel knelt down next to the hunter. Sam was first to his brother, his long legs carrying him easily, and a sob escaped him. Castiel was next and the angel fell to his knees trying to hold in his sobs. Gabriel pushed past them to get to the hunter knowing it had to be bad.

Dean was crumpled on the floor, laying half on his side. Gabriel’s healer’s eyes took in the angle of the hunter’s body and knew the his back was broken, most likely from connecting with the steel beam behind him. Blood came from his ears and small amount came from the corner of his mouth. The worst was his chest. The demon killing blade he had been using was buried in his ribs, just under his heart and no doubt hit the hunter’s lung.

Gabriel knelt down next to him. “You stupid son of a bitch. I told you to stay away.”

Dean gave him a weak smile, his green eyes almost black due to their dilation. “I told you... I was going to protect you.”

The archangel hands began running over the hunter’s body trying to heal what he could to stabilize him. “It’s not your job to die for me you idiot!”

Dean’s gaze flicked behind him and his smile turned sad. “Gabe....Take care of them for me.”

Gabriel frowned and glanced behind him. Sam was crying and reaching for Dean but he was being held in place by Razael, who knew he needed room to work his healing. Castiel was kneeling, his skin color showing that he was going into shock even as his tears were falling. The youngest angel was clutching his heart and Gabriel knew he could feel Dean’s bond slipping away. Razael also had a hand on Castiel just in case.

Gabriel turned back to Dean and carefully pulled the blade from his side and began healing the wound. “I won’t need to. You are going to be just fine. I’m the Archangel of Healing too. Just use that Winchester stubbornness and keep holding on for me okay Dean-o?”

“I’m glad....I had this chance. To have a real family.” More blood began trickling from his mouth.

“You are not leaving Dean.” Gabriel said. “I’m not letting you. Sam and Cas need you. Your new brother needs you! Just buck up and hold on okay?”

Dean nodded but his eyes were closing. He was slipping away. Gabriel growled and poured more of his Grace into healing him. Bones mended and flesh knitted together once more. None of that would matter if Dean didn’t have a will to live though. Gabriel leaned down hugged the hunter tightly.

“Don’t you dare do this Dean Winchester. Don’t you fucking dare do this to me you bastard.” Gabriel whispered in his ear. “I already lost my son once. Don’t make me lose another son damn you. Open your eyes Dean. Open your eyes now. Open them right now you stubborn ass bastard. Please open your eyes Dean.”

Gabriel couldn’t stop the tears the fell from his eyes as he pulled Dean’s body close holding him tightly. He could hear Sam’s screams for his brother to answer him. Castiel was sobbing, the noise sounding broken, as if he couldn’t control himself anymore. There was a small surge of power and Razael put the younger Winchester and the angel to sleep.

“Mother?” Razael asked coming up behind him to lend his help

“He just needs to open his eyes for me Raz.” Gabriel said softly. “That’s all I need him to do for me. He just has to.”

Razael nodded, remembering how Gabriel has said the same for him as he laying dying in his arms while his father looked on laughing. “I know.” 

“Please open your eyes Dean. Please open your eyes.”


	12. Painful Changes

_Chapter 11: Epilogue_

Castiel stood before the sliding glass door of Gabriel’s house. His eyes were trained on the path leading up to the cliff side and his whole body was tense and screamed of pain. His blue eyes were filled with tears but he refused to let them fall. He had cried enough. He didn’t need to worry Gabriel anymore then he already had. It was bad enough that Razael was keeping a careful eye on him. A sudden hand touched his shoulder and he blinked his eyes refocusing on the reflection in the glass.

“Sam...”

The Winchester gave him a small smile and held out a cup of steaming tea. “Here. You looked like you could use it. How are you holding up Cas? And please tell me the truth. I want to help.”

Castiel took the cup and took a small sip of the warm liquid. “Dean is...”

Sam nodded. “I know. I can’t imagine how much this is hurting you.”

The cup in the angel’s hands shook. “I miss him.”

“I think we all do.” Sam admitted. “We just have to trust that Gabriel knows what he’s doing. He can fix this. He just needs time.”

“How much time Sam?” Castiel demanded. “It’s been three months. How much longer do they need? How much more of this do you think I can take? It’s a constant ache that won’t go away.”

Gabriel suddenly appeared beside them holding a plate with a still steaming piece of apple pie with a scoop of vanilla ice and a fork. “I’ll be back. I just need to make an offering.”

The angel opened the door and went out leaving Sam and Castiel standing there in the open door. The archangel went down the stairs and headed to the path leading to the cliff. Castiel hesitated and then rushed out after his brother and grabbed his arm. Gabriel turned curious gold eyes on him.

“You’re going to see him right? Can...Can you tell him that I miss him and that I still love him?” Castiel asked softly. “I would do it myself but...”

Gabriel smiled and pulled Castiel down to kiss the top of his head. “I know. I’ll pass along the message. Maybe this time we’ll get a response. I’ll be back soon okay? Why don’t you head back inside and get Raz to make some tacos for dinner? You’re looking pale again.”

Castiel nodded and turned and headed back inside. Gabriel sighed as he watched the younger angel head back. Without his normal overcoat it was easy to see just how much weight the angel’s vessel had lost. Even his Grace felt weaker due to his depression. 

Shaking his head he turned and continued along the path that lead to the cliff. Following the path up he turned the corner and stopped to take in the sight of the person sitting right on the cliff edge. With a rustle he released his wings and pulled out a secondary feather. He twirled it in his fingers before releasing it. The golden feather danced on the wind before moving to dance before the eyes of the lone figure on the cliff. The person stiffened but then relaxed and gave a wave of his hand to let him know he was welcome.

Gabriel smiled and came up the last few steps to the small hut that was up there. He sat down and offered the fresh pie. After a few tense moments a careful hand reached out and took the plate and began eating. Gabriel smiled and wrapped a careful wing around the slim body, pleased when the wing wasn’t brushed off like most of the times when he came here.

He carefully brushed across the mind and was pleased when he felt the barrier there drop; he was welcome to talk this time. ^Hey. I have a message for you.^

“A message? Please don’t tell me that it’s another one from Sam. I’m getting kind of tired of his sappy chick flick stuff.”

^Not a message from him. It’s from Castiel.^

There was a shudder from the mind he was connected to. “I haven’t been trying...I’ve kept the bond closed like you suggested. I don’t want to hurt him but...This is so fucking hard! Please tell me that I haven’t hurt him.”

Gabriel carefully brushed over the worry and tried to calm him. ^Castiel hasn’t felt anything. I think that’s what’s making this so hard on him. He knows you’re there but the feeling isn’t. It’s hurting us all to see you like this.^

The body under him stiffened and Gabriel felt a tendril of fear and despair seep through. “Then has he finally gotten up the courage to tell me that it’s over? Because if so then you need to give me back my weapons so that I can stop hurting him.”

^He doesn’t want you dead. None of us do. We love you and we are trying to trying to fix this. I just wish it wasn’t taking so long. Do you know how much this is killing us that this happened?^

The golden wing was suddenly brushed away and the empty plate was thrown against the wall, shattering and sending bit of glass everywhere. “You know what really kills me? I could have handled dying for you! I could have handled being paralyzed for life! Hell I can even handle being completely deaf now. You what the one thing is that I can’t handle though Gabe?”

Gabriel stood and he turned to look at the angry visage of the once great man in front of him and he let one of his wings barely touch his hand so they could form a connection. ^What is the one thing about this that you can’t handle Dean?^

Dean turned to glare at the archangel, his green eyes turning black. “It’s the fact that the last memory I have before everything turned to hell, was seeing the hatred in Cas and Sam’s eyes when they realized just what I became.”

^You are still you Dean. I don’t know what Crowley did to you but I made you a promise that I would fix this.^ Gabriel said softly, barely brushing his Grace over the half demon and drawing a shudder. ^Please Dean. I know you think you’re keeping us safe by staying away and hiding from us up here but all you are really doing is hurting us. Sam keeps having nightmares of never seeing you again. Raz keeps coming out here once an hour to make sure you are still holding up okay. And Cas...^

That had Dean turning to look at the picture sitting on the bedside table. “What about Cas?”

^He’s losing weight. His Grace is weaker because he’s mourning for you. He is mourning for his mate who has cut him off completely.^

“I did it to protect him.” Dean said moving to touch the picture. “I scare myself with all the things I feel right now. I feel like a stranger in my own skin. I’m no better then the things I used to hunt. The best thing that can be done for me is--”

^DON’T!^

Dean’s eyes flicked up to the angel’s, the color back to their original green. “And why not?” 

^Because I made you a promise Dean Winchester. One I intend to keep.^ The archangel snapped. ^You’ve saved my life three times by my count and that means that I owe you. Give me a chance to save you. Let me repay my debt to you, please.^

Dean seemed to struggle with himself before he held out a hand. Gabriel knew what he wanted and he pulled the hunter into a hug and let him cry. The angel understood why he was breaking now. Dean’s life was in shambles. Gabriel managed to save his life only to have it end. Dean had no hope left right now. All he had was a body that was tainted enough by demon blood to make him a half demon.

^Come on Dean. Your brothers and your mate want you back. I want you back. Please stop shutting us out Dean. Come home. At least for a few hours. Please.^

He felt the hunter nod into his shoulder. With a smile Gabriel tightly gripped Dean’s hand and led him back towards the house. As they got closer he could feel Dean’s fear growing and he tightened his grip knowing the hunter would bolt if given the chance. Going up the stairs to the sliding door was the hardest part and Gabriel almost had to crush Dean’s hand to keep him from running off. 

Opening the door the two stepped inside and the room froze. Raz paused in his cooking to take in the sight of Dean being held tightly in place by his mother before he smiled at the hunter and turned back to making the tacos he had planned for dinner. Sam was staring, his book falling closed as he took in the sight of his brother who he hadn’t seen in almost three months. Castiel was standing stock still, his cup of tea poised halfway to his lips. The sudden sight of his mate had the cup falling from his now numb fingers to hit the floor with a crash, shattering and sending tea everywhere.

Dean jumped at the sudden feeling of glass hitting his boots and it was only Gabriel’s grip on his wrist that kept him from bolting out the door and back to the cliff. He swallowed thickly and took a quick glance up. Razael was shooting him smiles from across the kitchen. Sam was staring at him much like he had after Cas had brought him back to life. He looked down and took a deep breath before looking at his mate.

Castiel was staring at him, his blue eyes wide and filled with tears. It seemed that the archangel hadn’t been lying. Castiel had lost weight; at least a size or two. He also seemed paler then Dean remembered. It made Dean wonder just how much of a strain his condition was putting on his mate. Maybe this was a bad idea but he had to try just once to reconnect to his angel.

“Cas...Cas I...”

“Shut up!”

Dean fell silent and ducked his head. Pain laced through him. He felt the same way he had when he first figured out what had happened. He felt a sliver of fear grip his heart while the rest was filled with disgust and hatred for himself. He took a step back and tired to free his wrist but Gabriel refused to let go. The tendril grew bigger. Dean couldn’t help but wonder if this is what Castiel had felt when Dean had first turned on him when the angel revealed his feelings. If so then he had been damned lucky that Castiel had even cared to give him a second chance.

Castiel came forward and as he did his mate ducked his head just enough so that he wasn’t looking him in the eye. “Look at me Dean. I need you to look at me.”

The struggle was visible on Dean’s face and finally he looked up and his green eyes filled with pain. Castiel moved closer, probably a bit too fast as Dean’s eyes went wide and turned black. The hunter must have felt the change because his eyes slammed closed again. Castiel wasn’t deterred this time, the first time Dean’s eyes went black he almost tried to smite him. It was understandable that Dean would fear him now. 

He reached up and carefully put his hand on his mate’s face and the hunter flinched hard, his eyes squeezing tight. Dean was too afraid to even look at him. Not knowing what else to do and knowing Dean couldn’t hear him the angel reached up and touched the cage that held his feather, his courting gift to the hunter. Dean’s eyes flew open and his hand reached up and grabbed the cage out of his grasp and held it tightly. Castiel didn’t understand the fear that was so clear in those green eyes he loved so much.

“Please don’t take it away Cas. It’s all I have left.”

Something in Castiel broke at his hunter’s words. Had he messed up so badly that Dean feared losing their bond? “I would never take this from you Dean. It was my promise to you. A promise to always love you.”

“I’m a monster.” Came the whispered admission.

“No. You are my mate. My mate who I miss very much. Please don’t shut me out anymore.”

Dean shook his head and tried to pull away but Gabriel was still gripping his wrist. “I can’t. I don’t want to hurt you. The things I feel right now...I’m afraid that I would hurt you and I wouldn’t be able to stop myself.”

Castiel couldn’t take it. He leaned up and kissed Dean hard. He wasn’t surprised to find that his mate didn’t kiss back at first. He expected that. What he didn’t expect was for Dean to start kissing him back only to abruptly pull away.

“I don’t want to hurt you Cas. It would kill me if I hurt you. Please.” Dean whispered softly. 

“You won’t hurt me Dean.” The angel said with a smile. “I trust you.”

Dean suddenly fell to his knees. “I can’t trust myself.”

Castiel threw himself at Dean and the hunter caught him, holding him tightly. Sam was suddenly across the room as well, clinging tightly to both Dean and Castiel. The hunter closed his eyes and gripped them both tighter, knowing that he shouldn’t take the risk but was to afraid to let them go. Fifteen minutes later all three were asleep on the floor and with a snap Gabriel had then upstairs in the overly large guest bed. 

Razael turned to his mother. “You know what this means right?”

Gabriel nodded. “Yeah. Think you can watch them and keep Dean under control while I go?”

The dark archangel snorted. “Think you can handle seeing Father and Dad again?”

The blonde frowned. “I don’t think I have much of a choice. I need to undo what happened. If I had realized that I was healing Dean with demon blood in him I wouldn’t have healed him at all and just brought him back after he died.”

“We all make mistakes Mom.” Razael said. “We should be fine for a few days. Just be careful in hell. You know how it is.”

“Yeah. I’m going to wait and explain it to them.” Gabriel said. “I need them to understand that I can fix this.”

The blue eyed archangel nodded. “We’ll let them rest for a while and I’ll finish dinner after they wake up. Why don’t you go stay with them in case one of them needs something?”

Gabriel nodded and with a snap he was upstairs in the guest room. He snapped again and summoned his chair and a nice book. Turning on a low level lamp he bunkered down to wait for his family to wake up. They were going to save Dean Winchester.


End file.
